Una Propuesta Escandalosa
by Xie Hui Shi
Summary: Despues de haber sido humillada por Inuyasha Taisho, Kagome decide nunca perdonarlo y olvidarlo pero cuando Inuyasha la busca y le propone un trato, podrá kagome aceptarlo despues de todo el dolor y la humillacion? RESUMEN DENTRO
1. Chapter 1

**Una Propuesta Escandalosa**

****

_Después de haber sido humillada por Inuyasha Taisho, Kagome decide nunca jamás confiar en ningún hombre ni abrirle demasiado su corazón. Pero cuando Inuyasha la busca para pedirle un favor gigantesco ... ¿Aceptará ayudarlo después de tanto dolor y humillación causados¿O tendrá Inuyasha que usar ciertos "trucos" para que ella acepte su Propuesta Escandalosa_

-¡Piensa rápido Higurashi!

La chica cayó al suelo, tumbada por una pelota. Su largo cabello azabache yacía sobre sus delicados hombros y sus ojos, tan vivos y deliciosos, miraban atónitos al objeto que rebotaba como si nada, alejándose cada vez más de ella. Todos se reían porque a la muchacha se le había caído un finísimo jarrón de porcelana, el cual estaba puliendo con suma delicadeza en ese mismo instante.

Un momento después, todas las burlas y risas se cesaron, y junto con esto, sus dueños, los cuales comenzaron a alejarse rápidamente al oír pasos acercarse.

Sus hermosos ojos de color chocolate estaban nublados por la angustia y la desesperación. Sus finos labios se curvaron para hacer una mueca, y al fin, soltar un sollozo. Cerró bruscamente sus ojos, y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? Había roto el fino jarrón de porcelana de la Señora... Ahora seguramente la iban a echar de patitas en la calle, y ella no tendría ni un pan que llevarse a la boca. Y todo por la inmadurez de sus compañeros de trabajo... ¡Como los odiaba...! Todo porque el hijo mayor de los señores de la casa la trababa un poco mejor que al resto le hacían la vida imposible.

Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, que no cesaban de caer de sus ojos, y comenzó a recolectar cada pieza rota del tan fino objeto. Justo cuando ya le faltaba una sola pieza que recoger, oyó, cerca de sí, el murmullo de dos personas. Involuntariamente, su mirada chocolate subió hasta que pudo divisar, a lo lejos, dos jóvenes tomados de la mano, murmurando algo que Kagome no pudo escuchar.

La tristeza la embargó repentinamente, cuando logró distinguir de quienes se trataban. Era el joven Inuyasha, el hijo menor de los señores, y su reciente conquista: Kikyo Tsuyo, una chica guapa y de buena familia que, según le había contado el ama de llaves, iba a ser la futura esposa del joven amo.

Con un rápido movimiento se levantó del suelo, cogió el último pedazo de jarrón del piso, hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó hacia la cocina con paso apresurado sin notar que un par de ojos dorados la seguían fijamente hasta que se hubo perdido detrás de un pasillo.

Entró agitada en la cocina y dejó los pedazos de porcelana en la mesa, sobándose las manos que estaban llenas de pequeños cortes. Se sentó pesadamente en una silla y miró con pena lo que quedaba del antiguo jarrón.

¡Dios y ahora qué iba a hacer...! Seguramente uno de los otros criados ya le había ido con el chisme a la señora y ahora ella venía en camino para echarla a la calle.

Soltó un sollozo y notó que los ojos se le llenaban rápidamente de lágrimas, las cuales luchó por retener, sin mucho éxito. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se secó las lágrimas. Llorar no le serviría de nada, se dijo. Ya no podía hacer nada; lo que pasó, ya había pasado. Así que se levantó, tomó los pedazos de jarrón y comenzó a botarlos a la basura, ya que no podrían pegarse de nuevo.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó pasos acercándose hasta que una mano la agarró de la cintura, haciendo que ésta diera un brinco y tirara los últimos fragmentos de loza que le restaban por desechar. Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y sintió la mirada penetrante del hombre delante de ella recorrerla de arriba a bajo.

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada, y sentía que le faltaba el aire y que muy pronto sus piernas ya no la sostendrían, cuando el joven finalmente habló, su voz dulce como la miel...

* * *

**Olii a todos! Bueno, pues como ven volvii con un nuevo fic que espero les guste y lo disfruten mucho D Ademas, quiero dar gracias a todas aquellas personas que han comentado en mi otra historias: Duelo de Pasiones, de verdad que lo aprecio muchísimoo y los kiero a todos (L) wenu, me voy a escribir mas xD adiu!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Capitulo 2**

-Qué suerte la mía… justo la persona con quien quería encontrarme…

Los ojos de Kagome subieron hasta encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos del hijo menor de la casa, ruborizándose al instante.

-Bu-buenos días joven- balbuceó, nerviosa. Inmediatamente hizo una reverencia y sintió que el cuerpo del joven amo rozaba el suyo ante aquel sutil movimiento. Rápidamente retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, notando que el otro avanzaba unos cuantos más.

-¿Pu-puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Por supuesto que puedes muñeca- ante aquella respuesta Kagome tragó saliva. No le estaba gustando el tono que estaba tomando esa conversación…

-Mira, lo que pasa es que tuve ciertos… problemas con mi hermano. Ya sabes, discusiones entre hermanos… blah blah. El punto es que el idiota le dijo una pesadez a mi novia y cuando ella me lo contó, pues fui donde él y nos agarramos a golpes.

Kagome asintió al notar algunos golpes en el rostro del joven, casi imperceptibles a distancia.

-Lo que quiero que hagas es poner esto- le mostró un frasco con unas cucarachas vivas, a lo que Kagome hizo una mueca de total desagrado- en su sopa, esta noche. Talvez así aprenda la lección y no se meta más en mis asuntos.

Lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz bajo y amenazador, cosa que le dio escalofríos a Kagome.

-Pero… eso es…horrible… No. Discúlpeme pero yo no puedo hacer eso- fue la firme respuesta de Kagome. Ella tenía una muy buena amistad con el joven Seshomaru y no la iba a arruinar solo porque un chiquillo inmaduro quería vengarse de su hermano mayor con trucos sucios y baratos. A esto, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y la tomó fuertemente del brazo, haciendo que Kagome hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-Mira niña insolente- sus ojos brillaban con malicia- si no haces lo que te pedí, esta noche te me vas a la calle ¿Me oíste? No tengo ningún problema en ir donde mi madre y contarle lo que le has hecho a su querido jarroncito de porcelana. ¿Así que qué prefieres, uh? Hacer lo que te pedí o ir preparando tu cochina maleta para volver al hoyo en el que nacis- no pudo terminar la frase ya que una mano le dio de lleno en la mejilla.

-Escuche- la respiración de Kagome sonaba agitada, y su rostro estaba rojo a más no poder- ser el hijo del dueño no le da ningún derecho a menospreciar a personas que se ganan la vida trabajando honradamente. No le da ningún derecho a insultar ni burlarse de donde otras personas provienen, o por no ser de su clase. ¿Pero sabe? Prefiero mil veces ser pobre, a ser un asqueroso cerdo arrogante como usted, que solo piensa en el dinero y las mujeres. Ustedes los ricos no saben nada de pasar hambre, no saben nada acerca de padecer frío, de no tener ni un techo bajo el cual poder dormir-una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, sin que Kagome lo notara- ¿Sabe qué? No me importa que le diga a su madre lo del jarrón. Es más, yo misma le voy a decir en este mismo instante para poder irme de este lugar tan repugnante de una vez por todas.

Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia un lado y se fue corriendo hacia el jardín, en donde había un atajo que llevaba hacia donde estaba la señora.

Pero cuando estaba por alcanzar la puerta de vidrio que llevaba hacia la habitación de los señores, una voz profunda la llamó, y ella tuvo que detenerse, porque se percató de que las lágrimas le nublaban toda la vista y no podía ver absolutamente nada.

Soltó unos sollozos y notó que una mano fuerte le tocaba el hombro y la hacía voltearse hacia donde el hijo mayor estaba parado. Los ojos de él mostraban una preocupación y ternura infinita, la cual hizo que Kagome rompiese a llorar, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la veía con tanta preocupación como en aquel momento. Sintió que unos brazos la abrazaban y que la acurrucaban junto al pecho del hombre.

Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que él estaba sentado en una banca del jardín, y que con una mano la acariciaba el cabello, y con la otra, la mantenía abrazada junto a su pecho.

Su voz sonó tranquila y muy suave, lo que reconfortó a Kagome lo suficiente para que dejara de llorar.

-Kagome¿Qué sucedió¿Por qué estás así?

Ella no contestó. No quería decirle que había su hermano quien la había hecho echarse a llorar como un bebé.

-Kagome, respóndeme -su voz sonaba ahora seria, pero aun así no dejaba de ser suave y cariñosa- ¿Acaso fue el estúpido de mi hermano¿Fue él? Porque si fue él te juro que lo mato en este mismo instante. Dímelo Kagome. Por favor… dímelo.

Kagome solo atinó a mover la cabeza, en un gesto que decía claramente que no le iba a decir nada. Oyó un suspiro proveniente del joven amo y tomó conciencia de la posición en la cual estaban.

¡Dios, que pensarían los demás al verlos así…!

Con un rápido ademán se soltó del abrazo de Seshomaru y se levantó, secándose las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en sus bellos ojos. Le dio las gracias y le sonrió, a lo que Seshomaru respondió con otra sonrisa.

Se levantó de la banquilla y miró con ojos cariñosos a la chica delante de él. Le tocó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y se la acarició.

-Que te parece si me acompañas a dar una vuelta por…- no pudo acabar ya que Inuyasha apareció con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y con un una pequeña maleta, desgastada por los años. La tiró al suelo, lo que causó que las ropas del interior se desparramaran por el suelo.

-Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo- la voz de Inuyasha era fría y parecía desprender veneno con cada palabra que pronunciaba

-Inuyasha qué demonios te ocurre idiota- fue el rudo comentario de Seshomaru

-Cállate, que esto no te incumbe

Kagome trató de decir algo pero Seshomaru la cortó.

-Todo lo relacionado con Kagome me incumbe bestia

-Pues entonces deberías estar enterado de que esta mujer no es más que una sucia furcia que tiene como objetivo en la vida engañar a idiotas como tú para que se enamoren de ella para luego sacarles dinero y luego tirarlos como si de basura se tratara. ¿No me crees?- dijo, viendo la cara de confusión de su hermano mayor- ¿Porqué crees entonces que siempre se muestra tan "cariñosa" contigo, ah¿Por qué deja que la abraces mientras que a los otros muchachos de la servidumbre no los deja ni tocarle un pelo¡Porqué crees que le ha contado a toda la servidumbre que te tiene en sus redes y que muy pronto logrará sacarte todo lo que desea de ti! De verdad te desconozco Seshomaru.

Un profundo silencio se apoderó del lugar, en donde ni una mosca se atrevía a romperlo, pero que Kagome al final decidió terminar.

-¿Por qué hace esto¡Qué rayos le he hecho yo para que arruine mi vida de este modo¿Por qué inventa cosas que no son verdad?

Inuyasha solo la miraba inexpresivo, al igual que su otro hermano.

-¡Usted es un loco¡Un enfermo!- gritó desesperada. Giró en busca del apoyo de Seshomaru, pero solo pudo ver un rostro impasible. Se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos, incrédula.

¿Acaso creía que ella era lo que Inuyasha decía que era¿Una furcia?

Fijó los ojos en los de Seshomaru, y lo único que vio en ellos fue decepción. Y eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Ya no lo soportaba más.

Tomó su descascarada maleta, metió dentro toda la ropa que minutos antes Inuyasha había desparramado en el suelo y se levantó, mirando a los dos hermanos con una mirada llena de desprecio, apenas reteniendo las lágrimas.

-De verdad los compadezco. Los dos me dan tanta lástima

Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue.

&&&&&&&&&

Dios mío… qué va a ser ahora de mí… pensó totalmente deprimida. Ya no tenía nada. Estaba sin trabajo, sin dinero… y tenía hambre y frío.

Se sentó en una banquilla del parque y colocó su maleta a su lado. Miró sus pobres manos, y suspiró. Miró hacia el cielo oscuro, buscando la luna o alguna estrella que le hiciera un poco de compañía. Pero lo único que cubría el cielo eran nubes negras. _De tormenta… _pensó angustiada. Y justo como sospechó, un relámpago atravesó el cielo nocturno y una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer, mojando a Kagome de pies a cabeza.

Genial, pensó, corriendo hacia un árbol frondoso en donde podría hallar refugio mientras la tormenta cesaba, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de que eso fuera a suceder en algún momento cercano. Tomó asiento en una de las raíces que sobresalían del árbol y sacó una manta vieja y desgastada de su maleta, acurrucándose con ella entre el pasto húmedo y la raíz del árbol.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había dormido pero cuando abrió los ojos notó que un par de ojos azules la miraban curiosos.

-Vaya, con que al fin despertaste

Kagome lo miró con cierta reticencia. ¿Quién rayos era él? Y que hacía con ella bajo un árbol…

Enseguida notó que la lluvia ya no le caía sobre la cabeza, y que ya no estaba sentada sobre las duras raíces de un árbol, sino que estaba acostada en una cama.

¡Una cama! _¡Oh Dios, estoy alucinando…! _Pensó, pero enseguida fue interrumpida por la voz del hombre con ojos azules.

-Disculpa si te asusté o algo. Lo que pasa es que cuando te vi ahí toda solita y empapada bajo aquel árbol, no pude permitir que siguieras allí para que pescaras una pulmonía. Así que te traje aquí

Kagome asintió, algo mareada. De pronto, tuvo conciencia de que su ropa no estaba mojada, y vio con sorpresa que la ropa que llevaba no era de ella, sino de la de un hombre.

Al ver la sorpresa de la chica ante la realización del cambio de ropa, el joven de cabello negro le sonrió y le explicó que su ama de llaves la había desvestido y puesto esa camisa.

-Aunque la mayoría de la gente me cree un pervertido, no soy la clase de hombre que decide aprovecharse de una muchacha que está media inconsciente para poder… - se oyó un fuerte carraspeo en la puerta del dormitorio y los dos jóvenes voltearon para ver una mujer mayor entrar con una bandeja con lo que parecía ser sopa.

-Qué bueno que despertaste muchacha. El joven y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ti- dijo, colocando la bandeja con sopa sobre una mesita de caoba a unos pies de la cama.

-No te preocupes nana, yo me encargo de que se tome la sopa. Tú ve a dormir, que ya es muy tarde.

Al ver que el joven no parecía aceptar un no por respuesta, la mujer asintió y se despidió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Al ver que el joven se levantaba para tomar el cuenco de sopa, Kagome aprovechó para sentarse bien y arreglarse un poco el cabello que suponía estaba completamente enmarañado. Cuando el hombre volvió con la sopa, Kagome le sonrió y le dio las gracias por haberla traído a su casa en medio de la tormenta.

-No tienes porqué agradecerme nada linda, ya que esta no es mi casa- soltó una sonora carcajada cuando vio la cara entre sorprendida y confundida de Kagome.

-Jaja no te preocupes, solo estaba bromeando. Claro que esta es mi casa. Por cierto, me llamo Kouga– le acercó el cuenco con sopa y trató de darle de beber un poco, sin mucho éxito ya que Kagome fue más hábil y le quito el cuenco y la cuchara.

-Yo soy Kagome y creo que estoy lo suficientemente bien como para tomarme la sopa solita

Ante esto el joven sonrió y asintió, viendo cómo la muchacha se la arreglaba para tomarse la sopa hirviendo. Cuando hubo terminado, el reloj marcaba las 2:45 de la mañana y Kagome le pidió disculpas al joven por causarle tantas molestias. Además, le dijo que cuando amaneciera se iría.

-Oh no. No me has causado ninguna molestia en absoluto. Y no voy a permitir que vuelvas a andar por la calle sola. A ver, dime¿Dónde piensas ir después de marcharte de aquí?

Ante aquella pregunta, Kagome no supo qué contestar. La verdad, es que ella ya no tenía a donde ir. La casa en la cual había nacido ya no era de su familia, ya que cuando sus padres fallecieron unos tíos se encargaron de venderla y de dejarla a ella en la calle. Al ver que Kagome no respondía Kouga supo que tenía un punto a su favor para que ella se quedara con él por un tiempo más.

-Dime Kagome¿Por qué estabas vagando ahí en el parque tan sola?

Una sonrisa amarga curvó los labios de la muchacha.

-Tuve algunos problemas en la casa en la cual trabajaba, y me fui. Como ya podrá haber concluido, no tengo un lugar donde quedarme ni dinero para pagar algún hotel… así que comencé a caminar por el parque cuando la tormenta me pilló desprevenida y tuve que quedarme bajo el árbol para no mojarme.

-Cosa que no te sirvió de mucho ya que cuando te encontré parecías un pez recién salido del estanque- ante esto, los dos rieron.

-Pero bueno, ya es tarde así que a dormir se ha dicho. Mañana te tengo una propuesta muy interesante que seguro te interesará. Buenas noches.

Y dicho esto se levantó y apagó la luz de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

* * *

**Review: D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Esa mañana Kagome se levantó un poco más temprano de lo habitual. Abrió una de las ventanas del dormitorio y admiró la vista que tenía hacia el parque. El sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, a pesar de no ser más de las 9 de la mañana, prometiendo un día espectacular.

Volteó y vio su maleta sobre una silla forrada en terciopelo rojo. La abrió y sacó un vestido color crema de gamuza que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla: perfecto para un día tan caluroso como aquél. Talvez no fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo, ni mucho menos la más costosa, pero a Kagome le encantaba ese atuendo.

Además, era la única cosa que pudo conservar de su difunta madre cuando la despojaron de su hogar.

Sacó su ropa interior y una toalla deshilachada y se metió a la ducha. Cuando salió del dormitorio, ya vestida y peinada, se sintió una mujer completamente nueva. Ya encontraría otro trabajo, se dijo.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y asomó la cabeza en lo que según ella podría ser la cocina. Y no se había equivocado. Kouga estaba sentado en la mesa bebiendo un café y su ama de llaves estaba friendo algunos huevos en la sartén.

-Buenos días linda- saludó Kouga, al momento en que le hacía un gesto para que entrara y tomara asiento en la silla que él estaba sosteniendo; junto a él.

Kagome tomó asiento en la silla y les dio los buenos días a todos. De pronto el ama de llaves apareció y le sirvió dos huevos fritos, dos tostadas, y un poco de tocino, mientras que Kouga se terminaba su café. Kagome le dio las gracias a la mujer y comenzó a comer su tocino, ya que estaba muriéndose de hambre.

Cuando tomó un par de sorbos de su jugo de naranja, notó que Kouga la estaba mirando fijamente, como si la estuviera estudiando. Nerviosa, y completamente ruborizada, Kagome bajó el vaso de jugo y tomó la servilleta para limpiarse la comisura de los labios.

Sintiendo la incomodidad de la chica, Kouga se apresuró a decir:

-Oh disculpa si te he molestado. Lo que pasa es que… ¿Te acuerdas de la propuesta que te mencioné anoche?

Kagome asintió, retomando su jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

-Bueno, lo que ocurre es que yo trabajo para una firma de perfumes- paró al ver la mirada curiosa de Kagome.

-Bueno, ojalá fuera así jeje. Soy un fotógrafo de una agencia de modelos que se encarga de exhibir ropa interior femenina. Y… bueno… me preguntaba… ¿Te gustaría ser una de esas modelos?

A Kagome pudo haberle dado un infarto en aquél momento, pero en cambio, solo se atragantó con el jugo de naranja y derramó lo que restaba sobre la mesa y unas gotas en su vestido.

-¡Oh Rayos…! – exclamó, roja de vergüenza. Se levantó y tomó su servilleta para limpiar el desastre de la mesa, ante la mirada divertida de Kouga.

-Déjalo así Kagome, que nana lo puede limpiar.

Pero Kagome no era de esas mujeres que metían la pata y luego lo dejaba así como así. Por lo que le dijo a Kouga que ella lo limpiaría y que no aceptaría protesta alguna. Kouga sólo atinó a reír y a ayudarle a limpiar. Cuando acabaron, los dos se sentaron nuevamente y Kouga retomó el asunto de las modelos.

-Perdón pero creo que debe haber alguna equivocación. ¿Yo¿Una modelo¡Ni en mis más locos sueños! –exclamó, soltando una risilla.

-¡Pero si eres perfecta! Tienes unos ojos bellísimos, unos labios finos… encantadores… el cabello tan negro como el terciopelo de la noche…

-No me diga que ahora es poeta…- fue el sarcástico comentario de Kagome

-¡Cómo lo has sabido!- ante aquello Kagome sonrió triunfal

-Nunca subestime el poder de una mujer, señor

-Dios del cielo, eso tenlo por seguro… Pero volviendo al tema¿Por qué crees que ser modelo no es para ti?

Kagome lo miró escéptica. ¿Una modelo¿Ella?

Siempre había visto que las modelos de las portadas de revistas eran guapas y muy elegantes. Y ella nunca se había encontrado guapa en lo absoluto… ni hablar de elegante. Además, ningún hombre le había dicho alguna vez que fuera una de las dos. Ella se encontraba más bien… común. Tenía unos ojos café grandes… un poco más grandes de lo normal. Largas y tupidas pestañas… unos pómulos marcados, una frente amplia, una nariz puntiaguda… Kami… ¡Cómo odiaba su nariz…!

-Bueno, simplemente porque no tengo madera para modelo. No soy bonita ni elegante… no tengo un cuerpo como los de ellas, tan… espléndidos y exuberantes- bajó la vista a sus manos resecas y magulladas.

-Además… -calló, al notar que se le habían acabado las excusas.

-¿Además…? – insistió Kouga, satisfecho, ya que la tenía donde deseaba.

-Además, sé que no funcionaría. No manejo el estrés muy bien que digamos y…

-¿Estrés¿Quién habló de estrés? Lo único que tienes que hacer linda es quedarte quietecita y sonreírle a la cámara. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

Kagome notó el tono burlón de su voz y frunció el ceño. Sonaba fácil… pero… había algo que le daba mala espina… algo que… no la convencía del todo. ¿Por qué a ella y no a otra muchacha¿Qué tenía ella de especial?

-¿Qué dices? –Insistió Kouga, al ver la cara dubitativa de Kagome- ¿Te animas a intentarlo?

Kagome pareció meditarlo por algunos minutos, pero al final aceptó y Kouga se abalanzó sobre ella, diciéndole que no se iba a arrepentir.

_Bueno, qué podría pasar…_ se dijo Kagome, resignada.

De pronto, Kouga comenzó a sacar de su portafolio una serie de revistas las cuales dispuso en la mesa, delante de Kagome, formando 2 columnas de casi 15 cm. de altura cada una.

-Mira, esta es una de las modelos más famosas de todo Japón, y comenzó igual que tú. Siendo pobre y buscando trabajo.

-¿En serio?- pregunto, sorprendida y a la vez entusiasmada.

-No – dijo, soltándo una carcajada antes de ser golpeado con una servilleta en plena cara.

-Muy chistosito –fue la áspera respuesta de Kagome, quien comenzó a hojear una de las tantas revistas que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

Paró en seco al ver en una de las primeras hojas de la revista a una mujer en un conjunto atigrado y de cabello negro sentada a horcadas sobre un tigre, látigo en mano. Entrecerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era la prometida del joven Inuyasha.

-Hermosa¿No te parece?

Kagome lo miró y solo asintió levemente, dándole vuelta la hoja con un dejo de molestia. No sabía porqué pero ver a la futura Sra. Taisho en tanga y sostén le causaba cierto… desagrado. Sin mencionar las nauseas en el estómago y el hervor que le provocaba en la sangre.

Y así fue pasando las hojas hasta que tocaron las 1:30 del día y Kouga la llamó para que fueran a la agencia para firmar el contrato de trabajo.

Cuando Kagome salió del auto de Kouga, se quedó boquiabierta al ver la inmensa fachada que se levantaba frente a ella. Con unos 104 pisos aproximadamente el edificio parecía querer caérsele encima, por lo que cuando Kouga la tomó del brazo y la guió hacia dentro, Kagome agradeció silenciosamente.

Cuando entraron, una mujer de cabello rojizo se abalanzó sobre ellos, específicamente sobre Kouga. Le había rodeado el cuello con ambos brazos y estaba suspendida en el aire como si de arte de magia se tratara. Kagome solo acertó a moverse unos pasos hacia al lado, mirando divertida a la pareja con ojos curiosos.

-Ayame por favor¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? –gruño el joven hombre, soltándose del efusivo "abrazo".

-Oh¿Pero por qué? Sabes que te gusta tanto como a mí.

Kouga solo movió la cabeza en gesto desaprobatorio y como si recién hubiera captado la presencia de Kagome en el edificio, fue corriendo hacia ella. Ante aquello, Kagome solo rió.

-Kagome preciosa disculpa el inconveniente. Ven, te presento a Ayame. Es una de las modelos de la agencia. Espero que se lleven bien- esto último lo había dicho con más énfasis, mirando a la pelirroja.

Kagome le sonrió y la saludó cortésmente. Ayame no le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sí el saludo.

Pasaron luego al piso número 12 en donde el director de la compañía estaba sirviéndose un café. Se sentaron en unas sillas de cuero giratorias y Kouga le habló al hombre de pelo cano sobre cómo Kagome, una experta en el modelaje, quería formar parte de las modelos de la agencia.

A la mención de "experta en el modelaje" Kagome miró a Kouga.

¿Por qué rayos había dicho tal cosa?

Pero Kouga no le devolvió la mirada y siguió elogiando las cualidades imaginarias de Kagome. De pronto, sacó de una carpeta un par de fotos y se las mostró al director. El hombre sonrió y miró a Kagome con una mirada cariñosa.

-Creo que es perfecta para nuestra agencia. Muy buen trabajo Kouga.

Y dicho esto se levantó, presionó un botón en su teléfono y llamó a su secretaria.

-Chiyo, por favor prepara un contrato para nuestra nueva modelo: Kagome Higurashi.

Ante la mención de su nombre, y de la palabra _modelo_ Kagome dejó de respirar. ¡Lo había logrado! Y todo gracias a Kouga. Sonrió abiertamente al encontrarse con el rostro triunfal de Kouga y no pudo contener el impulso de abrazarlo.

Firmaron el contrato y el director se disculpó diciendo que tenía que atender unos asuntos de suma importancia. La secretaria le dio unos papeles a Kouga y él los guardó en su carpeta, junto con las fotos que momentos antes habían maravillado al director de la agencia. Tomó la mano de Kagome y le dijo que la invitaría a comer. Ella aceptó feliz.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Kagome quedó maravillada. El lugar era grande, y muy hermoso. La entrada estaba decorada con corales de distintos colores y tamaños y las mesas tenían la forma de un cofre antiguo, mientras que las sillas semejaban gigantescas ostras acolchadas.

Del techo colgaban pequeñas lamparillas de papel que a ojos de todos, parecían burbujas. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Kagome fue el inmenso acuario que se levantaba en el fondo del restaurante, suponiendo una gran pared.

En él, había un millar de peces, todos de diferentes especies, diferentes colores y dimensiones. Hasta había unos cuántos tiburones martillo que deambulaban por los corales artificiales.

-Espero que te gusten los mariscos, porque en este lugar es lo único que te servirán.

-No te preocupes, me encantan los mariscos- contestó Kagome, feliz de la vida.

Jamás en su vida había visto un lugar tan bonito como aquél. Desde pequeña siempre la había gustado el mar… el agua cristalina del océano… Pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Y estando en aquél lugar, sentía que se encontraban a miles de metros bajo tierra, navegando por los arrecifes repletos de tesoros escondidos y peces exóticos.

Después de ordenar la comida, Kagome no pudo resistir la tentación de ver las supuestas fotos de ella misma posando como una "modelo". Así que se las pidió a Kouga y él se las mostró.

-¿De dónde las has sacado?- fue la pregunta de Kagome, completamente pasmada ante las imágenes que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Habían 5 fotografías en total, y en 2 salía pacíficamente dormida, apoyada sobre el tronco de un árbol. Las que restaban eran unas secuencias en donde ella se levantaba de una banca y caminaba hacia un árbol.

-¿Sabes? Cada vez creo más que esto es obra del destino. Yo estaba dando un paseo por el parque aquella tarde con mi cámara, tomando algunas fotos del paisaje y todo eso. Estaba tan sumido en mi trabajo que no noté que ya era de noche y que se avecinaba una tormenta. Y cuando comencé a caminar para irme¡FLASH! – Kagome dio un brinco en la silla, ante tanta emoción y énfasis- Miles de estrellas aparecieron y te vi.

Kagome lo miró entre escéptica y divertida. Pero qué cosas le deparaba el destino a uno…

-Así que no desaproveché ni un instante y te fotografié lo más que pude, hasta que te fuiste donde el árbol y la lente de mi cámara se mojó. Me demoré un par de minutos en limpiarla, ya que estas cosas se tienen que hacer con mucha delicadeza porque si rayas la lente… Dios, estás frito. Pero bueno, como decía, cuando terminé, estabas dormida y te seguí fotografiando hasta que me di cuenta de que estabas media empapada y que podías pescar un resfriado.

-¿No habías dicho antes que podía haber pescado una pulmonía?

-Sí, pero solo lo hice para darle más conmoción a la situación- ante esto el joven de ojos verdes recibió un pellizco por parte de Kagome.

-Idiota- fue el comentario de la muchacha, antes de que el mozo llegara con la comida y ambos jóvenes comenzaran a comer animadamente.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí esta la continuacion como me la pidieron! Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendolo :D Muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios me animan mucho! Me despidoo entonces! **

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Al día siguiente Kouga llevó a Kagome a la agencia para iniciar una sesión de fotos para la portada de una revista, que según él la harían "famosa". Al principio Kagome estaba muerta de los nervios. No sabía como actuar, ni qué hacer frente a la cámara. Y a pesar de que Kouga le decía que sonriera y mirara hacia él, Kagome seguía un poco desorientada.

Pero luego de una prolongada charla de "confía en ti misma", Kagome pareció entender el concepto y en menos de 45 minutos habían terminado con la sesión.

El resto del día pasó sin muchas novedades. Kagome estuvo viendo la televisión toda la tarde y Kouga se la pasó revelando las fotografías que habían tomado aquél día y preparando el escenario para la sesión fotográfica del día siguiente.

Alrededor de las ocho y media de la tarde, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, momentos en los que Sayo, el ama de llaves, decía que la cena estaba servida. Pero antes de que Kagome pudiera hacer nada el teléfono había dejado de sonar, y Kagome pudo oír el murmullo de la voz de Kouga al otro lado de su estudio.

De pronto, la voz de Kouga comenzó a adquirir más volumen e intensidad, volviéndose un grito histérico al instante. Después de algunos segundos, la voz de Kouga cesó y Kagome solo pudo escuchar las voces de los protagonistas de la telenovela que estaba viendo. Se levantó lentamente del sillón sobre la cual estaba echada y se encaminó hacia donde estaba el estudio de Kouga. Dentro, no se escuchaba ni un sonido. Kagome se acercó a la puerta y la tocó suavemente con los nudillos.

-¿Kouga¿Estás bien?

Pero no había ruido alguno que delatara la presencia del joven hombre en la habitación.

-Kouga, la cena está servida… - al no escuchar respuesta alguna posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero cuando se prestaba a girarla una voz ronca al otro lado del estudio la detuvo.

-No tengo hambre Kagome, cena tú si quieres – y dicho esto, se hizo el silencio nuevamente en la habitación.

Cuando las dos mujeres terminaron su cena, Kagome comenzó a poner los platos y demás en el lavabo con la intención de lavarlos. Pero Sayo le dijo que se fuera a descansar, ya que el día siguiente sería un día muy agotador.

Kagome obedeció a regañadientes y se despidió de la mujer antes de subir las escaleras hasta su habitación al fondo del pasillo.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta se desplomó en su cama de plaza y media y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el mundo le daba vueltas y que la tibia brisa de la noche mecía sus cabellos revoltosos en el aire de la habitación. Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y se levantó de la cama. Fue hasta su pequeño maletín y rebuscó entre algunas prendas que todavía no disponía en el closet.

Cuando por fin lo encontró, una sonrisa triste se apoderó de sus labios y una mirada nostálgica y melancólica se asomó por entre los iris color chocolate.

Kagome miró la foto que tenía entre sus manos y retuvo un sollozo. Sus padres… cuánto los extrañaba… colocó la foto en blanco y negro sobre su cómoda y volvió para poner un poco de su pobre vestimenta en el armario. Pero cuando se disponía a sacar de su maleta un camisón que casi siempre mantenía oculto en su maleta, una fotografía cayó al suelo alfombrado de su alcoba.

Kagome se agachó y tomó la foto que momentos antes había caído, y descubrió con sorpresa y odio que la foto que tenía entre sus manos era nada menos que del infame joven Inuyasha. Con un suspiro lo dejó junto a la foto de sus padres y se puso un raído camisón.

Apagó las luces y encendió la lamparilla de su cómoda, acurrucándose entre las frías sábanas de lino. Su mirada castaña volvió hacia la foto del hombre que tanto daño le había causado y a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de unos días antes. Tomó la foto entre sus dedos y la observó.

Perfecto.

_Asquerosamente perfecto…_ se dijo, y puso la foto en el mesón, boca abajo. Apagó la lamparilla y hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de alejar la imagen del joven hombre de su mente, tratando de alejar de ella los sentimientos que habían aflorado por él en su pobre corazón cuando no era más que una muchacha pobre de la servidumbre…

**&&&&&**

No supo qué hora era ni qué la había despertado, pero cuando abrió los ojos vio con sorpresa que Sayo estaba entrando a su dormitorio con una bandeja sobre la cual había un vaso de jugo de naranja, un plato con tostadas untadas con mermelada y una manzana.

Detrás de la mujer apareció repentinamente Kouga, quien lucía extremadamente cansado esa mañana.

Tenía en sus manos un bulto de color verde pálido y colgando de su muñeca izquierda se balanceaba un bolso deportivo. Cuando el ama de llaves colocó la bandeja con comida sobre la mesita de noche de Kagome, Kouga se le acercó y le dio los buenos días con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Kagome le sonrió de vuelta pero acto seguido le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía: _¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!_

Kouga se apresuró a decir:

-Te lo explicaré algún día. Ahora, come tu desayuno y ponte este vestido que ya se nos hizo tarde.

Le tomó a Kagome 5 minutos en atragantarse con el desayuno, 4 en ponerse el vestido, 1 para casi romperlo, otros 2 para calzarse unos zapatos que había traído Kouga y ½ minuto para salir disparada hacia el auto que los esperaba en el estacionamiento.

Cuando Kagome salió del auto con Kouga detrás de ella el sol ya estaba bien alto en el cielo y los rayos que éste desprendía le calentaron tanto la piel que Kagome pensó que luego de unos minutos quedaría como un pollo rostizado.

Kouga la guió hacia la cabina de un tren e intercambió unas cuantas palabras con el hombre encargado de revisar los boletos. Acto seguido le entregó los boletos y subió al tren con Kagome, tomando asiento en las butacas correspondientes. Cuando el tren se puso en marcha Kagome se volteó y miró a Kouga desconcertada.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pero Kouga solo se le quedó mirando fijamente y posó su palma sobre la mano de Kagome.

-Vamos a Tokio linda – y rezó para que eso pudiera satisfacer la curiosidad de Kagome. Pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que con solo esa respuesta Kagome se quedaría tranquila.

-¿Eso quiere decir que mi carrera como modelo terminó? – su voz sonaba calmada, pero aun así Kouga notó el tinte de tristeza en ella.

-No no, claro que no Kagome. Vamos a Tokio porque ahí se encuentra una de las tantas sucursales de la agencia en que trabajamos –Kagome lo miró confundida.

-Pero aun sigo sin entender… ¿Qué tenía de malo la agencia en donde trabajábamos antes?

Kouga tardó unos segundos en responder, pero al final optó por decir que la presencia de Ayame se había vuelto algo engorrosa, y que además allí se encontraban las modelos con más prestigio de la empresa, por lo que no quería que la menospreciarán por ser la chica nueva.

-La mujer de la foto… en la revista… -bajó la mirada al recordar la foto de la prometida del joven Inuyasha- ¿Es… una de esas modelos con mucho prestigio, no es cierto?

Kouga alzó la vista del horizonte y se la quedó mirando confuso.

-¿Quién?

-Tú sabes… ésa… la de un conjunto atigrado… la que según tú era "hermosa"…

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que por fin Kouga ubicó la imagen en su mente y asintió.

-¡Oh, sí! Ella misma. Su nombre es Kikyo Tsuyo y es una de las pocas mujeres del país que han ganado fama mundial –al oír esto último, Kagome sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho y un poco de malestar.

_Con que la novia del joven era una modelo famosa… _

Soltó un suspiro y se rió de si misma al recordar, tiempo atrás, que algún día ella había imaginado poder llegar a ser la novia del joven, y ser la dueña de su corazón. Pero al acordarse de que todas sus conquistas habían sido bellas, ostentosas, y lo más importante: adineradas y de buena clase social, todas sus ilusiones se habían derrumbado, como un edificio de mil metros golpeado por un meteorito gigante.

Fijó la vista en el paisaje veraniego que se alzaba al otro lado de la ventanilla y sonrió, triste.

Como recién había dicho, todas sus ilusiones se habían venido a bajo, una tras otra, pero ahora, como un ángel caído llegaba Kouga, un joven de muy buen corazón que la había ayudado sin razón aparente, y eso, se dijo, se lo agradecería por siempre.

Levantó la vista de la fila de árboles que se vislumbraban a lo lejos, y la posó sobre el rostro amable y apuesto de Kouga.

Se le quedó mirando un buen rato, hasta que el hombre notó una mirada intensa a su izquierda y volteó, solo para encontrase con un par de ojos color caramelo que parecían perdidos en algún punto de su rostro.

-Hooola… tierra llamando a Kagome… ¿Hay alguien allí? –bromeó, golpeando suavemente la cabeza de la muchacha con sus nudillos.

La joven pareció despertar del trance y lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, devolviéndole el "golpe".

-¿Sabes? –Expresó con cierta nostalgia, volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento- Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi pobre e infortunada vida Kouga… de verdad. No se cómo agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mí… -y dicho esto, posó sus inocentes labios sobre la mejilla del joven hombre, en un beso corto pero muy significativo para el lozano de ojos verdes.

-No tienes nada de qué agradecerme, linda. La verdad… es que no tendrías que agradecerme en lo absoluto… - murmuró, más para sí que para Kagome.

* * *

**Diooos perdonenme por la demoraa! es que tuve ciertos problemitas, sin mencionar que la inspiracion se me fue de vacaciones xD disculpen tambn lo cortito del cap! Pero les prometo que el proximo capitulo va a estar interesantisimo!!**

**Bueno, me voy pero no sin antes agradecerle a todos lo q me han apoyadoo! Los quieroo! Adiu!**

**PS: REVIEW ...!! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tres meses después…**_

-AHHH!!

El sonido agudo de tazas cayendo al suelo retumbó por toda la habitación, mientras que una joven de cabello negro atravesaba el pasillo de su departamento como un relámpago.

-Dios¡¿Qué?! –gritaba Kagome, mientras la chica sentada en su sillón apuntaba frenéticamente con su dedo índice el diario que habían comprado esa misma mañana.

-…AHH!! –volvió a chillar, al tiempo que se levantaba rápidamente del sillón y corría hacia su amiga.

-¡Dios Kagome, mira lo que sale aquí sobre ti! –seguía gritando, mostrándole el artículo del periódico.

Kagome acercó el trozo de papel y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

_¿Amor o solo una buenísima amistad?_

_Rumores acerca de la relación que mantienen la supermodelo Kagome Higurashi y su fotógrafo Kouga Wolf son cada vez más controversiales. La pareja, según dicen, fue vista en un restaurante, en las afueras de la ciudad, en una actitud muy comprometedora. Testigos afirman que la pareja se encontraba en el auto del susodicho en actitud "indecorosa", lo que nos afirma que talvez éstos tengan una relación aun mas íntima de lo que alguna vez habíamos pensado…_

Kagome paró de leer. Su voz era un temblor inestable, sus ojos, estaban casi desorbitados. Sango, su mejor amiga, la veía entre incrédula y ofendida por el comentario fuera de lugar del columnista.

-¡Cómo demonios pueden escribir esto, rayos!-espetó Kagome, completamente fuera de sí – ¡Los voy a demandar! Viejos canallas sin cerebro… ¡Cómo rayos inventan tonterías como ésta! Estúpidos, mentecatos… hijos de… -se detuvo, al ver la mirada ilusionada de su amiga al ver que ésta iba a decir algo grosero- de… SU MADRE!!- gritó, mientras tiraba el diario al suelo.

No se lo podía creer.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a los artículos referentes a su carrera, a su fama, a su amistad con Kouga, pero ¿ESTO? Esto era una calumnia, una difamación… un acto totalmente ruin para obtener dinero!

Tomó sin vacilar el teléfono y marcó el número de Kouga. Al minuto, contestaron.

-¿Kouga? Dios, que suerte que te encuentro. ¿Viste el diario?-guardó silencio unos momentos, mientras escuchaba a su compañero de trabajo decirle que no lo había visto.

-¡Escribieron que teníamos una "relación aun más íntima de lo que creían"¿Puedes creerlo? Además, dijeron que nos habían sorprendido en actitudes poco "decorosas"! Qué decorosas ni qué ocho cuartos… Si les parece que darme un pez en una bolsa transparente es un acto "indecoroso" entonces ahora sí que no sé lo que en estos tiempos consideran "decoroso"…!

Kouga la tranquilizó diciéndole que él iba a arreglar el asunto, que no se preocupara. Kagome aceptó, ahora mucho más calmada. Colgó el teléfono y se tumbó en el sillón que minutos atrás su amiga había ocupado, tapándose los ojos con ambas manos.

-Oh vamos Kag, no me dirás que este estúpido artículo te bajó el ánimo…- comenzó Sango, caminando hacia donde estaba su amiga. Ésta sólo la miró por unos segundos, para luego hundir la cara en el cojín del mullido sillón.

-Kag, no les hagas caso. Ya los conoces… siempre andan inventando cosas para ganar dinero más rápido- se sentó en el brazo del sillón mientras que Kagome levantaba la cara del cojín.

-Además, Kouga lo solucionará todo. No te preocupes- dicho esto, miró a su amiga, y ésta le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Gracias Sango, no sé lo que haría sin ti

-Oh, eso no quiero ni pensarlo. ¡Oye! Se me ocurrió una idea fabulosa. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar¡Yo invito!

Y sin más tomó la mano de su amiga y la arrastró hacia su dormitorio. Abrió el clóset y rebuscó entre el montón de ropa hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Se giró hacia Kagome y le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué es lo que…?

-No creerás que vamos a salir a comer contigo vestida como una verdulera¿o si? Así que vístete pronto que el restaurante a donde vamos se llena en un dos por tres. ¡Vamos, vamos!- la apresuró, mientras ella sacaba unas sandalias con taco de aguja y los situaba al lado del vestido negro a juego que había tirado sobre la cama.

Sango ayudó a Kagome a hacerse una coleta alta, al igual que ella, y después de haberse calzado las sandalias y tomar sus respectivos bolsos, salieron del departamento como una exhalación.

El coche de Sango se estacionó al frente del local, y ambas muchachas bajaron del auto, entregándole las llaves al cochero del restaurante. Cuando entraron, Sango tuvo que casi arrastrar a Kagome hacia una mesa al ver que ésta se quedaba paralizada por la belleza del lugar.

-Wow… -fue lo único decente que pudo balbucear Kagome al tomar asiento en una de las sillas acolchadas. S

ango rió entre dientes, sabiendo que su amiga ya no querría ir a ningún lugar a comer que no fuese éste de ahora en adelante. Llegó un mesero y les dio a cada una un elaboradísimo menú, del cual Sango optó por pedir una pierna de cordero asada y Kagome una langosta rellena.

Ambas amigas pidieron una botella de champán por petición de Sango, para supuestamente "celebrar" el éxito de Kagome como nueva supermodelo. Brindaron, y luego llegó el mozo con la comida, la cual estaba según las dos, exquisita. Charlaron animadamente sobre cosas más o menos triviales, hasta que Kagome se disculpó murmurando que tenía que ir al baño.

Se levantó de la silla y tomó su cartera, pero en el momento en que se giraba para encaminarse hacia el tocador, algo inesperado ocurrió.

Kagome resbaló con un pequeño charco de jugo que un niño había derramado mientras hacía un berrinche, haciendo que ésta saliera disparada hacia delante, colisionando con una persona que se levantada de su asiento en ese mismo instante. Como todos ya habrán imaginado, ambos cayeron al suelo.

Y lo que vio Kagome debajo de ella la dejó más que pasmada.

Los libros siempre describían algunos hombres como morenos y peligrosos, y ahora Kagome sabía lo que eso significaba. Aquel hombre tumbado debajo de ella era verdaderamente guapo, un regalo para la vista, con el cabello negro como el mismo carbón y una mandíbula de estrella de cine.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Kagome y lo que fue definitivo para reconocer al hombre frente a ella fueron sus ojos… esos ojos color miel tan vivos y brillantes, y que ahora la miraban como si acabara de salirle nada menos que un tentáculo morado fluorescente en plena cara.

-¿I… Inu-yasha? – Eso fue lo último que pudo pronunciar antes de caer al piso nuevamente, pero esta vez, totalmente inconsciente.

**&&&&&&&**

Un maravilloso olor a especias, mezclado con madera y cenizas asaltó todos sus sentidos cuando por fin abrió los ojos. Miró de un lado para otro, un poco desorientada, por la gama de colores que bailoteaban alrededor de la oscura habitación.

Se sentó sobre la cama en la que la habían acostado horas atrás y observó con detenimiento las llamas abrasadoras que engullían feroces los trozos de madera de la chimenea.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y trató de recordar lo que había pasado.

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando recordó la mirada dorada posada sobre la suya, y cómo las llamas que ardían en la chimenea nada se comparaban con las de sus ojos…

Le había dado una mirada más que fugaz, pero aun así estaba segura de que el hombre con quien había chocado esa noche había sido Inuyasha Taisho.

-¡Oh, ya te levantaste!

Sango entró con una pequeña bandejilla que colocó sobre una mesa cerca de la chimenea.

Se sentó al lado de Kagome y le dio un efusivo abrazo. Acto seguido se separó de ella y la quedó mirando con una cara que Kagome raras veces veía.

-Muy bien. ¿Te molestaría explicarme que fue todo ese show allá en el restaurante? Y porqué rayos te desmayaste cuando viste a Inuyasha? Osea… lo admito, es guapísimo pero… ¿Desmayarte¿Por ÉL? Dios Kagome…

Su amiga se levantó de la cama y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que Kagome le respondiese lo que le había preguntado.

En la mente de Kagome todo era confuso, extraño. Pero en su corazón… Dios, en su corazón si que se había desatado un torbellino revuelto de emociones.

Por una parte, se sentía horrible por haberse encontrado con el hombre que le había destrozado la vida y las ilusiones, sin contar que la había ofendido y humillado como nadie.

Pero por otro lado, una creciente dicha se apoderaba de su pequeño corazón. Como cuando lo había conocido por primera vez… cuando él todavía era bueno y no la menospreciaba por ser de la servidumbre…

**FlashBack**

Era el primer día de verano en la casa de los Taisho y el primer día de trabajo de Kagome Higurashi en la casa de los señores más ricos del país.

Estaba muy nerviosa, sin decir que estaba más que aterrada, porque todos en el pueblo comentaban que cuando a cualquiera de los dos hijos del dueño le cayera mal algún criado, estaba más que perdido.

Inspiró profundamente, mientras se hacía paso a través del vestíbulo y hacia el desayunador, donde tendría que ayudar a servir el desayuno.

Cuando llegó, una muchacha de cabello castaño le hizo un gesto que indicaba que debía quedarse allí para saludar a los dueños y a sus hijos cuando bajasen a comer.

_Buenas impresiones Kagome, buenas impresiones… _repitió, tratando de darse un poco más de valor al escuchar pasos acercarse por la izquierda.

Tomó un poco de aire y juntó las manos delante de su uniforme color beige. Levantó la barbilla y puso su mejor cara, junto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Si esto no funcionaba, podía darse por muerta.

Sintió una presencia a su lado y, desobedeciendo toda regla que se había impuesto la noche pasada sobre no seguir sus impulsos, se giró hacia donde se encontraba la persona y posó sus ojos marrones sobre unos dorados que la miraban inquisidores.

No supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido o si la tierra había dejado de girar para detener el tiempo, pero cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba a un centímetro de babearse en ese mismo lugar, despertó del "trance" y bajó la mirada, avergonzadísima.

-Bu-buenos días señor- murmuró, con la mirada todavía fija en sus nuevos zapatos negros.

Sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo y sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a salir humo por las orejas de tanto calor que sentía.

-¿Señor?- fue la pregunta del joven hombre, quien la veía divertido.

Kagome lo miró por unos segundos, y luego sintió que el fin del mundo estaba cerca y que el cielo se iba a caer en pedacitos en cualquier momento.

-Ee… e… ¿Jo-joven¡Sí! Joven- fue lo último que pudo balbucear antes de caer en la cuenta de que el hombre con quien estaba hablando era nada menos que el hijo menor de los señores y que éste esperaba, como todos en la familia, que les sirviera el desayuno.

Tragó saliva como pudo y caminó con paso rápido hacia la cocina, donde la cocinera y otras muchachas del servicio llevaban los platos con comida de un lado para otro.

Kagome tomó dos platos, ambos con distintos tipos de frutos y cereales, y salió de la cocina, un poco más calmada.

Pasó su mirada por la mesa circular y notó, para su mala suerte, que todos tenían su plato con comida excepto los hijos de los dueños. Levantó un poco la barbilla, tratando de darse valor, y fue hasta el hijo mayor, y luego hasta el hijo menor.

Trató lo mejor que pudo de servirle el desayuno al joven sin tocarlo, mientras hacía un huequito en la mesa para colocar el plato. Y cuando por fin lo hizo, sucedió.

El joven detrás de ella le tomó la mano, reteniéndola a su lado, mientras que Kagome trataba disimuladamente de alejarse de su lado, sin nada de éxito.

Se le quedó mirando, despavorida, al ver que éste se daba la vuelta y la miraba sonriente.

Su mirada dorada era cálida, y la hacía sentir de un modo que Kagome nunca había sentido.

Era como si miles de mariposas estuviesen revoloteando en su estómago y al mismo tiempo, encendiendo fuegos artificiales en su corazón.

-Hola¿Cómo te llamas?

Kagome juraba que las piernas se le iban a derretir en ese mismo instante cuando escuchó la dulce y varonil voz junto a su oído, y su aliento con olor a menta sobre su mejilla.

Notaba que el agarre de su mano se iba suavizando cada vez más, y deseó con todo su ser que la estrechara entre sus brazos para que:

1.No se cayera de poto al suelo

2.No hiciese el ridículo en frente de todos (aunque pensándolo bien, ya estaba haciendo el ridículo, parada allí como una boba sin cerebro…)

3. Y por último, para sentir el calor abrasador del cuerpo masculino alrededor de su frágil e inocente cuerpo…

-¿Y bien?

Kagome se percató de que todas las miradas de la habitación estaban posadas sobre ella, y eso la aterró y avergonzó más que nada. Cómo odiaba ser el centro de atención…

-Em… Kagome. Me llamo Kagome Higurashi –su voz era apenas un murmullo débil y tembloroso, que para su humillación, se convirtió en un gemido ahogado cuando Inuyasha le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Él sólo sonrió y la soltó.

-Mucho gusto Kagome. Yo soy Inuyasha

Eso pareció romper el momento de tensión que había envuelto el ambiente, ya que todos comenzaron a charlar animadamente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido hace unos momentos.

Kagome todavía estaba ruborizada hasta la médula cuando Inuyasha se volteó y la quedó mirando con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Por cierto, eres muy linda- y le dedicó un fugaz guiño.

**End of FlashBack**

Volvió a la realidad de súbito cuando Sango le pasó por décima vez la mano frente a la cara.

-¿Hola? Oh genial. Gracias por dejarme hablando sola Kag, otra vez -remarcó, esta vez sumamente molesta.

¿Dónde demonios tenía su amiga la cabeza…?

-Oh Sango discúlpame…- comenzó, abrazando a su querida amiga, sabiendo que esa era la forma mas "rápida" de que se contentara con ella.

Y como siempre, resultó tal y como Kagome había esperado.

Su amiga tenía la más radiante sonrisa estampada en el rostro cuando Kagome rompió el abrazo.

-Muy bien. Dejémonos de chucherías cursis. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Kag? Tú no andas desmayándote en lugares públicos así nada mas… a menos de que yo te lo pida, claro… -Kagome soltó una risilla.

-Pero no nos distraigamos del tema- esta vez Sango cambió su tono de voz desenfadado por uno más serio que a Kagome la pusieron muy tensa para su gusto.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a… Inuyasha Taisho?

* * *

**Nuevo cap! Yuju! jeje espero que les haya gustado y dejado intrigadísimas MUAJAJAJA!! Bueno, como siempre, los kieor a todos, un beso grande y muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios. De verdad que me animan muchisisisisimo a continuar la historia. Adios!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

La pregunta de por sí, hizo que a Kagome se le cortara la respiración, sin mencionar que la actitud emocionada de su amiga revelaba que ella sabía perfectamente quien era Inuyasha Taisho.

¿Y quién no? Si era el soltero más rico y codiciado de todo el país.

-Eh… bueno… lo conocí hace tiempo…

Sango se sentó rápidamente a su lado y la miró emocionada.

-En serio? ¿Dónde, cuándo, cómo…? –y a Kagome se le tiñeron las mejillas de tan solo recordarlo.

-Yo…- comenzó a juguetear distraídamente con sus manos- yo… hace algún tiempo yo había sido uno de sus sirvientes. Trabajaba como criada para su familia, en su casa de verano.

-Y porqué te echaron? ¿O te fuiste tu sola?

La sola idea de recordar cómo la había tratado Inuyasha hacía que los vellos de su cuerpo se le erizasen y una furia se apoderara de su cuerpo. Jamás lo perdonaría por haberla humillado de tal forma… _jamás_ se repitió, y con ojos resplandecientes con determinación le explicó a Sango todo lo que había ocurrido desde que había llegado a la mansión de los Taisho. Cómo se había ilusionado con Inuyasha y cómo él mismo había roto esas hermosas ilusiones, una por una… también le contó cómo la había humillado diciéndole a su hermano que ella era una caza fortunas, una mujerzuela que sólo lo había utilizado para sacarle dinero.

-Dios… -fue la respuesta de su amiga. Y Kagome se tragó como pudo las ganas de llorar que tenía.

-Pe-pero… -comenzó Sango, confundida- no puede ser… si Inuyasha siempre ha sido un amor. Siempre ha sido cariñoso, educado, un caballero. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué te trató así? Acaso… ¿Acaso hiciste algo que le molestara?

Kagome miró a su amiga y sintió de nuevo la ira aflorar por cada poro de su piel.

-Pues claro que sí. El maldito ese me pidió que le echara unas cucarachas a la sopa de su hermano y como me negué me amenazó con echarme de patitas en la calle.

-¿Y le diste el gusto?

-¡No, como crees! Uno será pobre pero tiene dignidad y nadie, ni siquiera uno de esos Taisho iba a pisoteármela. No iba a dejar que me tratara como a un perro, que cuando le diera la regalada gana me pudiera echar. Así que le dije que no era necesario, que yo renunciaba. Después, ya sabes el resto.

Luego las dos amigas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Sango se volteó y miró a su amiga con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Y si estaba celoso?

-Celoso? ¡¿Él?!

-¡Claro! Al ver que Seshomaru te abrazaba y daba el consuelo que tanto necesitabas sintió que el gusanito de los celos le carcomía el corazón y se te abalanzó como alma que se la lleva el diablo!

Kagome sólo la miró unos segundos, y la idea de Sango se desvaneció como por arte de magia.

-Bueno, sigo sin entenderlo. Él no es así Kagome, en serio. Yo lo conozco. Sé que él nunca le haría eso a una muchacha, y menos a una tan buena y linda como tú.

-Oh sí, claro. Y por eso hizo lo que me hizo, no? Yo también pensé que era bueno Sango, de verdad. Pero un día todo cambió. Él se fue enamorando de esa señorita y ya no me trataba como solía hacerlo. Comenzó a menospreciarme, y se fue alejando cada vez más… hasta que…

Sango observaba callada cómo una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de su amiga.

-Hasta que… -soltó una risa amarga, mientras una lluvia de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos- volvimos a ser los desconocidos que siempre habíamos sido- soltó un largo suspiro- Y lo peor de todo es que tuvo que pasarme todo eso para que me diera cuenta de que siempre habíamos sido unos desconocidos… y que yo no le llegaba ni hasta las uñas de los pies. En cambio, fue su hermano quien me demostró que Inuyasha no valía la pena, que no tenía porqué sentirme avergonzada de ser quien era porque él había escogido a otra. Y así nos volvimos los mejores amigos, hasta que…

-Hasta que Inuyasha los separó con sus sucias calumnias- finalizó Sango, y Kagome asintió con tristeza.

-Pero no te preocupes Kag. Ahora que sé la verdad lo voy a dejar bien amolado. Y veamos si todavía tiene las agallas y los pantalones para hacer o decir algo. Confía en mí

Y comenzó a levantarse de la cama, mientras buscaba la llave de su auto en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans.

Al ver que su amiga tenía claras intenciones de ver a Inuyasha y darle su merecido, una ola de miedo y de un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar asaltaron su corazón.

Se levantó de la cama en un dos por tres y corrió hacia la sala de estar en donde su amiga tomaba las llaves de su coche y se dirigía hacia la puerta principal del apartamento.

-¡No Sango, no lo hagas! –se abalanzó sobre ella y le tomó la manga de la blusa para detenerla.

-No lo busques, por favor- su voz sonaba compungida y su rostro denotaba preocupación y angustia. Sango la observó unos segundos y le preguntó porqué no quería que fuera a darle su merecido a ese canalla.

Al principio Kagome no dijo nada. No podía. Porque la verdad, es que no hallaba motivos para no darle una paliza al hombre que arruinó su vida y reputación. Se sentó con pesadez sobre una silla y enterró la cara entre sus manos.

-¿Kagome? –se sentó a su lado y le acarició suavemente el cabello.

-Es que no puedo Sango…- su voz sonaba amortiguada por la posición en la que se encontraba, pero aún así Sango pudo notar el tono angustioso en su voz.

-No puedo… por más que me convenzo de que se merece lo peor del mundo, que le golpeé e insulte, no puedo hacer nada contra él…

-Bueno, por eso estoy yo aquí. Si tú no puedes o no quieres gritarle sus verdades a la cara, yo lo voy a hacer por ti gustosa, porque nadie se sale con la suya después haberle hecho tanta grosería a mi mejor amiga- y dicho esto, fue dando zancadas hacia donde estaba el ascensor.

-¡Sango por favor, no! No lo hagas- pero nada parecía detener a su amiga de darle unos varios puñetazos en la cara a Inuyasha.

-¡Sango, detente! –trató de abrir la puerta del ascensor, pero Sango ya había cerrado las puertas.

-Por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas. Hazlo… hazlo por mí. Sango, no quiero ser el hazme reír nuevamente… por favor… - y eso pareció bajarle los humos a su amiga ya que las dos puertas se abrieron nuevamente, mostrando a una Sango muy compungida.

-De verdad que no te entiendo Kagome. Me dices que ése hombre te arruinó la vida y que lo odias, y cuando trato de ayudarte a darle sus azotes, me detienes. ¿Acaso no quieres que pague por lo que te hizo?

-Sí… pero… -suspiró, volteando a ver a su amiga- entiéndeme Sango. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya ni siquiera se debe acordar de mí. Como dice el refrán: no vale la pena llorar por leche derramada ¿No? Así que no hagamos una tormenta en un vaso de agua, que al final vamos a salir perdiendo las dos –retrocedió unos cuántos pasos para dejar que Sango saliera del ascensor y le sonrió – Eso es algo que también aprendí con los Taisho – y tomó a Sango del brazo mientras ambas entraban al departamento, sin percatarse de que una figura oscura sonreía satisfecho por su descubrimiento.

&&&&&

-Ya cálmate, quieres? Me estás poniendo los nervios de punta con tanto paseo que das -El otro hombre no pareció escucharlo ya que no hizo nada de lo que su amigo le aconsejó, mientras seguía caminando como fiera enjaulada a lo largo de la habitación.

-¡Ya basta, Inuyasha! Me estas mareando, sin mencionar que estas desgastando la alfombra –Su amigo sólo bebió otro sorbo de su copa de brandy y soltó un gruñido.

-Cómo se tarda ese estúpido ése con la información que le pedí…

-Oye, eso sí. Lo que le pediste al tipo sí que está un poco difícil, no? Averiguar dónde vive una famosa supermodelo no es algo que haces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… con todos aquellos paparazzi que rondan en estos tiempos uno tiene que buscar un sitio privado en donde poder vivir sin ser molestado a cada rato…-se acomodó un poco más en el sofá en que se había sentado y cruzó una de sus largas piernas sobre la otra- Dale tiempo, ya verás que en menos de lo que te imaginas aparece ese detective con la dirección de la señorita.

-Pues más le vale, si no quiere que le rebane el maldito cuello…

En ese mismo instante tocaron la puerta y ambos amigos fijaron la vista en la puerta de roble.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Inuyasha, molesto por la tardanza del detective que había contratado.

-Soy yo señor Taisho, Kairo –la voz detrás de la puerta era grave, pero a la vez jovial. Ante la respuesta del hombre, ambos amigos cruzaron sus miradas.

-Adelante… ¡rápido! – le apresuró, mientras el hombre vestido de negro ingresaba apresuradamente a la sala.

-¿Tiene la información que le pedí?

El detective asintió, una sonrisa estampada en sus labios.

-Por supuesto Señor Taisho. Aquí esta la dirección de la señorita Higurashi- le entregó un sobre marrón sellado, mientras Inuyasha lo abría, claramente agitado.

-Señor Taisho, sobre el otro asunto que me pidió que investigara… - miró a Inuyasha unos segundos, para asegurarse de que podía continuar, y éste respondió moviendo la cabeza- creo que le gustará saber que para la señorita Higurashi usted no es un recuerdo olvidado. Le puedo asegurar, que esta más presente que nunca. Hasta me atrevería a decir… que está… todavía enamorada de usted.

&&&&

Dentro del departamento de Kagome Sango trataba de calmarse un poco después de haber sido persuadida por Kagome para no ir a romperle el pescuezo a Inuyasha. Kagome le había traído un poco de helado, a sabiendas de que lo que le calmaba los nervios a su amiga (y a ella misma) era un buen helado de chocolate con maní y un tazón repleto con fresas frescas.

Se sentaron en un sillón y decidieron prender la televisión. Sango tomó el control remoto, y estaba por cambiar el canal hasta que vio nada más y nada menos que a Inuyasha en uno de esos típicos reportajes de televisión. Miró a Kagome, y vio que ésta estaba media pálida y con la boca abierta.

_Por el shock de volverlo a ver… _se aseguró Sango, abofeteándose internamente por haber pensado siquiera que después de lo que él le había hecho a su amiga, ella estaría babeando al verlo con la camisa semiabierta en la tele.

-¿Kagome?

Pero no hubo respuesta.

-¿Kagome, estás bien? –la zarandeó un poco, y para su conformidad, Kagome salió del trance en que se había sumido.

-Eh?

-Que si estás bien –volvió a repetir Sango

-Ehh…sí… claro… -y volvió a fijar la vista en la pantalla de la televisión.

-Pues a mi no me parece… - y dicho esto, relamió su cuchara con helado.

-Eh? Y porqué no?

-Ay Kagome, por favor… sólo mírate. Estás así como embobada con la tele… solo falta que te pegues la pantalla a la cara y que comiences a babear…

-No digas idioteces Sango –la regañó Kagome, ruborizándose ante el comentario de su amiga. Volvió a mirar al Inuyasha de la televisión y no pudo retener un suspiro.

-Todavía sigue siendo igual de apuesto…

-¿Dijiste algo?

Sango la miraba con la cuchara a medio comer

-Uh no, no… nada.

Fijó la vista en su cuchara con helado y frutillas y sonrió. Volver a ver a Inuyasha Taisho había sido como un balde de agua fría en plena mañana de invierno. Todo un shock, pero a la vez… a la vez había sido como un maravilloso sueño hecho realidad.

Claro… en la mayoría de sus sueños sus encuentros habían sido más… románticos, no tan precipitados como el que habían tenido en el restaurante. Pero aun así, eso no le impedía a Kagome sentirse de la forma en que se sentía.

Era como si una ola de sentimientos nuevos la habían azotado y después inundado todos sus sentidos.

_Pero tengo que olvidarlo… cueste lo que me cueste_

Al otro día, Kagome se levantó con un dolor de cabeza terrible. No estaba segura si había sido por las toneladas de helado que se habían comido o si había sido producto de su desastrosa desvelada, pero sentía que la cabeza le crujía y que en cualquier segundo se le caería un pedazo de cráneo en el cereal.

Sango se había ido un poco antes de que el sol saliera, y de que Kagome se fuera a acostar. Y ahora que el sol estaba radiantísimo en el cielo, Kagome deseó que no hubiese trasnochado.

Era un día hermoso, y bueno, todavía podía ir a disfrutar del resto del día que quedaba con su amiga del alma. Se vistió y se arregló. Tomó su bolso y salió del edificio con una sonrisa en los labios. Un dolor de cabeza no iba a arruinarle este día…

Llamó a Sango cuando llegó al lobby del edificio y ella le dijo que tenía una cita sorpresa con su novio.

-No sé qué que bicho raro picó a Miroku pero de que me gusta lo de la cita sorpresa, me gusta. Así que lo siento mucho mucho amiga pero no puedo… pero te recompenso mañana con una cena en la tarde, que te parece?

-Jaja fantástico. No te preocupes, tú pásala como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, que yo voy a estar disfrutando de las maravillas del shopping

Y así concluyó la conversación con Sango y Kagome emprendió la marcha hacia un centro comercial cerca de la cuadra en donde vivía.

Se pasó casi toda la tarde comprando y vitrineando en los aparadores de las tiendas, hasta que tomó conciencia de que ya era tardísimo y que se moría de hambre. Salió del centro comercial con una pila de bolsas en las manos y paró un taxi.

Cuando por fin llegó a su departamento, estaba hecha polvo y lo único que deseaba era meterse a bañar y dormirse luego.

Tiró las bolsas de compras al sillón y prendió las luces.

Lo que vio frente a ella al darse la vuelta, la dejó paralizada por completo.

-Hola Kagome, tanto tiempo sin vernos…

La voz de Inuyasha retumbó por toda la habitación, y lo seguía un eco que a Kagome la dejaron aún más aturdida de lo que ya estaba.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

-Qué demonios haces aquí –exigió saber Kagome, al borde de la histeria

-No, sabes qué?. Me importa un rábano saber que rayos haces aquí, así que te quiero fuera de aquí ahora mismo!

Al no ver respuesta alguna por parte de Inuyasha se fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, temblando de ira.

-Qué no oíste? Te quiero fuera, a mil kilómetros lejos de mí! Vete, lárgate! –le volvió a espetar al ver que este no se movía ni un centímetro de donde estaba sentado.

-Hola Inuyasha, yo también me alegro de volver a verte, como has estado? –fue la sarcástica respuesta de Inuyasha hacia Kagome.

Eso, queridos lectores, fue lo que detonó la bomba.

En un dos por tres Kagome estaba cara a cara con Inuyasha y lo jalaba a tirones por la oreja, dirección: la puerta.

-Te dije que te salieras por la buena, y si por la buena no quisiste, por la mala tendrá que ser

Así que lo arrastró unos pasos más hasta que lo tuvo dos pasos fuera del departamento y lo soltó.

-Y que no se te vuelva a ocurrir volver a pisar este edificio que entonces sí vas a saber de lo que una mujer enfadada es capaz, y de lo que sienten los castrados al quedarse sin sus pelotas!

Dicho esto, le cerró las puertas en las narices.

&&&&

Al día siguiente, Kagome salió un poco más calmada de su departamento. No había podido dormir en casi toda la noche pensando en la rabia que le había hecho pasar Inuyasha y en la sorpresa que le había dado al descubrirlo sentado en el sofá de su sala de estar.

Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera pensado que un día cualquiera lo encontraría sentado en su casa así nada más, como si nunca hubiera pasado lo que había pasado.

-Hasta donde llegará el cinismo de este hombre Dios Mío...

Entró a la agencia soltando chispas por los ojos, recordando la cara de "soy un angelito bueno e inocente" que tenía Inuyasha ayer en la noche.

Subió corriendo las escaleras para distraerse un poco y suprimir un poco la ira que tenía todavía metida en el alma.

Luego, sin mirar por donde pasaba, tropezó con un bulto negro, cayéndose al suelo y golpeándose en la cabeza con el escritorio de una secretaria.

-Argh fíjate por donde caminas estúpida! –fue la respuesta mezquina de Kikyo, quien se volvió a alisar el vestido de seda azul que llevaba puesto.

Kagome se levantó del piso y miró furibunda a la mujer delante de ella.

-A quien le dices estúpida, ah?! Quien mierda te crees tú para decirme eso, si claramente fuiste TÚ, la idiota, enferma que me empujó !!

Un silencio vergonzoso inundó todo el piso del edificio, mientras Kikyo se ponía cada vez más pálida que de costumbre.

-Y pobre de ti si te veo de nuevo merodeando por estos lados porque si es así entonces te voy sacar la cresta y desearás nunca haberme conocido!

Y dicho esto, se fue dando zancadas hacia la oficina de Kouga en donde éste miraba la escena boquiabierto por los insultos que le soltó su amiga a la otra modelo.

-Ya faltaba más... que la estúpida esa me viniera a arruinar todavía más el maldito día...

&&&

Luego, en la sesión de fotos de aquella mañana...

-Um... Kag... que te parece si dejamos esta sesión para otro día?

Kagome dejó la sombrilla que estaba sosteniendo y fusiló a Kouga con la mirada.

-PORQUÉ, UH?!

Kouga tragó saliva, nervioso por los gritos enfadados de Kagome y por su mirada asesina.

-Em... este... -se aclaró un poco la garganta, una gota de sudor resbalándose de su frente.

-Creo que deberías ir a tu casa a relajarte un poco. Estás muy –se detuvo, al ver que Kagome se acercaba furibunda hacia él –quiero decir... estas un poquitín enojada...

-YO NO ESTOY ENOJADA! –rugió

Kouga solo atinó a bajar la cámara y retroceder algunos pasos.

-Enojada? Pero quien dijo tal barbaridad... yo... quería decir que... me dolía el estómago. Sí. El estómago... me duele... hay que posponer la sesión.

Kagome lo miró suspicaz, pero al final cedió, soltando un suspiro.

-Ahh muy bien entonces

Tomó su bolso y se encaminó hacia los camarines.

Kouga suspiró aliviado, recostándose en una silla del estudio.

-Oye Kouga!

Éste se levantó de un brinco de la silla y volteó a ver a su amiga con los ojos resplandecientes por el susto.

-No se te olvide tomarte una buena taza de té de manzanilla caliente... eso ayuda muchísimo –y dicho esto, desapareció tras los bastidores.

&&&

-Que qué?! Cómo rayos se atrevió a hacer eso! Qué acaso no tiene vergüenza, orgullo o lo que sea que tiene la gente normal para no ir a buscar a las personas que han hecho sufrir miserablemente en el pasado?!

Después de que Kouga había cancelado su sesión de fotos, Kagome se sintió un poco más aliviada. Sinceramente, no se sentía con humor para posar con una sonrisa falsa ante una cámara. Sin mencionar que el estúpido incidente con la loca novia de Inuyasha había sacado lo peor de ella esa mañana.

Volvió a su departamento a la hora de almuerzo y lo primero que hizo fue llamarle a Sango para contarle todo lo sucedido y así poder serenarse un poco.

-Eso mismo pensé al verlo ahí sentadote en mi sillón. Y cuando le dije que se fuera no me hizo caso, así que lo tuve que sacar a la fuerza. Lo agarré de las orejotas y lo arrastré hacia la puerta para luego darle el portazo de su vida

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica se oían las carcajadas estrepitosas de Sango, las cuales pronto contagiaron a Kagome también.

-Me hubieras llamado para que le hubiera dado una golpiza que se merecia Kagome... no se vale!

Kagome solo rió y le preguntó si todavía estaba en pie la invitación de cenar que le había prometido Sango ayer en la tarde.

-Uy la cena! Se me había olvidado por completitoo! Pero no te preocupes, ahora me doy una ducha rapidísima, me visto, me pongo la peluca y me voy volando para allá, qué te parece?

-Jajaja me parece bien, aquí te espero

-Muy bien, entonces en aproximadamente media hora estoy allá, vale?

-Vale!

-Entonces Bye!

-Bye!

Luego de que Kagome colgara el teléfono, se fue a bañar y luego se vistió. Escogió para la ocasión un vestido negro aterciopelado. Se calzó unas botas también negras y se arregló el cabello en una coleta bien alta. Se puso un poco de rubor en las mejillas y se estaba poniendo un poco de brillo en los labios cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta.

-Enseguida voy Sango! –gritó desde la habitación, saliendo luego corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Giró la perilla y soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver que Inuyasha se estaba apoyando en el marco de su puerta con las manos en los bolsillos.

-TÚ? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Kagome antes de que le cerrara la puerta nuevamente a Inuyasha en las narices. Pero esta vez él fue mucho más rápido y detuvo la puerta a medio camino con su pie. Empujó la puerta con un ligero movimiento y ésta se abrió completamente.

Kagome retrocedió horrorizada, al contemplar una vez más esos ojos dorados que parecían querer devorarla.

Siguió retrocediendo, y él avanzando hasta que Kagome se topó con la pared del living.

-Porqué huyes de mí Kagome?

Kagome solo pudo tragar saliva y rogar por que llegara Sango para darle su merecido a Inuyasha.

-N-no te acerques. Te... te lo advierto!

Miró a su alrededor en busca de algún objeto letal con el que golpearlo o asustarlo, pero no había nada de eso. Entonces, lo vio. A unos centímetros de ella había un pequeño florero de cristal.

_Si solo pudiera alcanzarlo..._

Miró a Inuyasha y vio que este parecía perdido en sus ojos... o en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Así que aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hacia donde estaba el florero, y botar las flores que estaban dentro. Pero para su mala suerte, Kagome tropezó con la alfombra y se golpeó el costado izquierdo con la mesa de caoba.

Inuyasha pareció reaccionar ante el sonido sordo de la madera golpeándole las costillas y volteó la cabeza para ver a Kagome tirada en el suelo.

Se acercó rápidamente y la trató de levantar, pero al más mínimo contacto con su piel Kagome saltó y se alejó como si la hubieran quemado.

-No me vuelvas a tocar!–le advirtió, pero cuando quiso moverse para poner espacio entre los dos sintió que algo dentro le quemaba y no pudo aguantarse las ganas de tocarse la herida que se había hecho.

Se tocó el costado con una mano y con la otra se ayudó a sentarse sobre el sillón. Hizo una mueca de dolor, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía Inuyasha.

-Quieres marcharte de una buena vez o acaso tengo que sacarte de aquí como la otra vez?! –fue la áspera pregunta de Kagome

Inuyasha no se inmutó por el cometario y se acercó cada vez más a Kagome a pesar de las mortales advertencias que ella le daba.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para sentir el dulce olor de su perfume, rozó cuidadosamente la zona afectada y Kagome no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

-Que rayos estas haciendo, vete! No vuelvas a tocarme! Lárgate!

Pero algo en su interior le decía que nada en el mundo haría que Inuyasha se marchara.

Trató de alejarse de su contacto pero solo logró que le doliera mucho más el costado. Maldijo su buena suerte y a Sango porque nunca llegaba...

-Quieres quedarte quieta? Estoy viendo si te rompiste una costilla o algo...

Kagome lo miró, y si no lo hubiera hecho, nunca lo hubiera creído.

Por primera vez en su vida vio reflejados en los ojos de Inuyasha una determinación que podría doblegar a cualquiera, y preocupación.

Pero, de seguro había visto mal.

Inuyasha preocupado? Por alguien que no fuese él mismo? Esto era bueno... que digo bueno... buenísimo!

Al notar que estaba siendo observado, Inuyasha levantó la mirada y levantó una ceja.

-Admirando mi belleza?

Una sonrisa picara asomó sus bellas facciones.

Kagome lo miró ceñuda y le dio un manotazo que hizo que Inuyasha quitara la mano de su vestido.

-Sigues siendo igual de arrogante, pero te voy a dar un consejo, aunque obviamente no te lo merezcas. La belleza, no dura, así que...

-Así que debo presumirla ahora que la poseo porque cuando sea viejo no la voy a seguir teniendo. Hmm... excelente consejo Kag... Bueno, como tú misma me dijiste que la presumiera... pues bien, aquí está –y comenzó a enseñarle diferentes ángulos de su rostro.

-Qué puedo decir... soy bello, soy hermoso, soy...

-Soy un estúpido egocéntrico arrogante con cara de cerdo grosero sin formación que fastidia a la gente NORMAL que quiere disfrutar de sus vidas NORMALES sin que locos chiflados les vengan a fastidiar la existencia! –finalizó Kagome, con voz grave.

Kagome sonrió triunfante, e Inuyasha, solo la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-No tienes que ser tan amable sabes... con un "me alegra que estés aquí socorriéndome en mi tragedia querido" me basta y me sobra.

-Ay pues qué pena contigo pero, ni me alegra que estés aquí ni quiero que me socorras, como tú lo llamas, en mi "tragedia". Así que puedes comenzar por irte de aquí que yo estoy de lo mejor. Así que adiosito!

Pero Inuyasha no se iba a ir tan fácil... no señor.

La tomó de las muñecas y la giró, para que el costado herido le diera la cara.

Se sacó la corbata con una mano y con ayuda de la otra la ató alrededor de las muñecas de Kagome, que observaba la escena incrédula.

-Qu-qué coño está haciendo! Suélteme! Vago! Suéltemee!!

Pero Inuyasha no parecía escucharla, ya que estaba sumido en la labor de atarle los pies con la cinta que había utilizado Kagome para atarse la coleta.

-Inmovilizándote, qué crees tú –y le comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido, y poco a poco, el propio vestido.

-PERO...! USTED ES UN DEGENERADO! UN PERVERTIDO, UN MUGROSO! DÉJEME! NO ME TOQUE ASQUEROSO REPUGNANTE! AUXILIO!! ME QUIEREN VIOLAR! AYUDAA!!

-Oye, ya párale a tu drama, quieres? Yo no voy a violarte ni nada, y tampoco te me emociones que primero tengo sexo con mi vecina, la gordita solterona que contigo! –y siguió bajándole el vestido hasta que ubicó el hinchazón que tenía en el costado. Lo palpó, y luego comenzó a hundir un poco los dedos en el chichón.

-AY! PERO QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTÁ HACIENDO! SÁLGASE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERE QUE LLAME A LA POLICIA Y SE LO LLEVEN POR ABUSO SEXUAL! ANIMAAL!!

-Ay, ya cállate no? –y apretó por última vez el chichón rojo de Kagome, solo para fastidiarla y asegurarse de que no había nada fracturado.

Se levantó y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, sobándose las orejas por los gritos frenéticos que daba Kagome.

-YA TERMINÓ CON SU REVISIÓN?! ME PUEDE SOLTAR YA ANIMAL?!

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro, y la giró. Sus miradas se encontraron e Inuyasha estaba seguro de que si la soltaba, lo dejaría bien, pero bien molido.

-Creo que amarradita te ves más bonita, así que nop, no te voy a soltar –y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero al estar frente a esta, se detuvo y se volteó para dedicarle una sonrisa de lo más natural a Kagome.

-Ah por cierto, ya te revisé y no tienes nada roto. Da gracias a Dios que te hayas dado el porrazo en las costillas y no en la cabezota, porque de haber sido así, este galán que tienes enfrente no te hubiera dado ese show de striptease que tuviste, y menos, haberte honrado con su maravillosa presencia. Así que con toda mi caballerosidad, me despido. Adiós muñeca! –y cerró de un portazo la puerta.

* * *

**HOLA!! COMO ME LO PIDIERON, AQUI ESTA LA CONTII QUE A MI EN LO PERSONAL, ME FASCINOO!! **

**Disculpen el vocabularioo gente pero es que no quise hacerle el desaire a una amiga al no ponerlo... y lo de coño tambien perdonmelo ... es que necesitaba una palabra fuerte y la unica que se me ocurrio fue esa... o.o .. **

**Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap tanto como a mi me gusto y que sigan dejando reviews porque eso es lo que da la inspiracion para seguir escribiendo :D**

**Les mando a todos un fuerte abrazo y dulces besos! Adioos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

-Vamos Kagome no fue tan malo…

-QUE NO FUE TAN MALO?! NOO, SI CLARO QUE NO FUE TAN MALO… FUE MALÍSIMO! UN ATROPELLO TOTAL A MI PERSONA Y A TODOS MIS DERECHOS COMO TAL!

Sango contempló angustiada cómo su amiga se tiraba a la cama, hundiendo la cara entre el montón de cojines.

-Oye Kag… no te parece extraño que después de tanto tiempo venga a buscarte así nada más? Me pregunto para qué habrá venido… -murmuró pensativa, mientras se sentaba encima de la cama

-Pero qué pregunta es esa Sango por favor… Está clarísimo! El sopenco de Inuyasha regresó para volver a fastidiarme la existencia, de nuevo.

-Hmm…

Sango rodó entre los miles de cojines, y sostuvo su rostro entre las manos.

-Todavía sigo pensando que es raro…

-Podemos dejar este asunto por la paz? Estoy harta de esto. Harta de que Inuyasha vuelva a entrar en mi vida, harta de que… -soltó un dramático suspiro y apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano- Todo era perfecto hasta que me lo encontré ese fatídico día en el restaurante. Pero te voy a decir una cosa Sango –volteó a ver a su amiga, y sus ojos parecieron perdidos en algún lugar de su mente, brillantes por la determinación - si el destino puso nuevamente a Inuyasha en mi camino, fue por algo. Y esta vez, me encargaré de que me las pague todas de una buena vez, como que me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

&

-Quieres volver a explicarme porqué hiciste esa estupidez? Es que te juro que no lo comprendo, de verdad.

Miroku seguía mirando a su amigo mientras éste se recostaba cómodamente en el sofá, ajeno a la frustración que sentía el otro.

-Mira Miroku, todavía no es tiempo de entender nada, así que calmado. Todo a su tiempo… ahora, me puedes dejar solo? Tengo un millón de cosas en qué pensar y no quiero ser molestado.

Miroku obedeció a regañadientes, y al atravesar el marco de la puerta murmuró:

-No será que tienes un millón de cosas en _quien_… -pero se echó a correr antes de terminar la frase, para que el pequeño almohadón no lo llegara a golpear.

&

-Agradezco tu invitación a comer Kagome

Ambos amigos se miraron y se sonrieron

-No es nada… ya nos hacía falta una de estas salidas. El trabajo ha estado pesadísimo esta semana, y pensé que te relajarías un rato si salíamos.

Entraron a la pequeña cafetería y escogieron una mesa alejada, cerca de la ventana.

-Pues pensaste bien. Desde el viernes pasado estoy de lo más estresado con la publicación de la revista… No sabes cómo ansío salir de vacaciones… tomar un crucero por el océano, cerrar los ojos… -cruzó instintivamente los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás en su silla

Kagome lo miró risueña, y se acordó de que la próxima semana saldría de vacaciones por 4 semanas. Ahogó un gritito de emoción y trató de llamar la atención de Kouga, pero éste seguía inmerso en su mundo de sueños y fantasías.

Llegó la camarera y Kagome pidió un jugo de chirimoya con un plato de pescado al horno. La camarera se dio la vuelta y esperó a que Kouga pidiera lo suyo, pero éste todavía seguía balanceándose en su silla.

La camarera se aclaro la garganta, pero no sirvió de nada. Miró a Kagome y ésta se encogió de hombros.

-Kouga… -0 atención

-Kouga…- nuevamente, 0 atención

Kagome tomó un panecillo de la canasta y se lo arrojó a Kouga. El panecillo rebotó en su cara y este abrió los ojos espantado. Perdió el equilibrio y la silla se fue hacia atrás, arrastrándolo con ella.

Kagome cerró los ojos ante el sonido de la silla colisionando con el piso y los abrió angustiada para ver cómo Kouga se retorcía sobre el suelo, agarrándose la rodilla.

Kagome saltó de su silla y corrió hacia su amigo, quien no paraba de quejarse.

-Au au au auuuch!

Kagome se arrodilló ante él y se llevó la mano a la frente, odiándose por haberle tirado el panecillo

-Dios Kouga perdóname por favor! No fue mi intención… ay Dios, qué hice ahora…

Kouga abrió sus ojos y trató de restarle importancia a la situación.

-No pasa nada Kag, solo fue un golpecito en la rodilla… nada que un poco de hielo y tus cuidados no puedan curar –le dio una sonrisa de lo más galante, y Kagome se echó a reír

-Eres un tonto, casi me da un infarto cuando te vi retorciéndote del dolor en el piso. –Kagome ayudó a Kouga a incorporarse y la camarera vaciló unos segundos antes de ir en busca del hielo.

Kagome se sentó junto a Kouga y este tomó el panecillo que Kagome le había arrojado. Las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeron de carmesí y Kouga se comenzó a reír.

-Vaya, quien lo diría… Célebre fotógrafo muerto por culpa de un panecillo dulce… hmm… ganaríamos una fortuna con esa noticia, no lo crees?

Kagome meneó la cabeza y le metió el panecillo en la boca, mientras trataba de disimular la risa que la embargaba ante la imagen que tenía en frente.

La camarera volvió con el hielo, y Kagome le agradeció en nombre de Kouga, ya que este aun seguía con el panecillo metido en la boca.

La camarera lo miró consternada y se marchó precipitadamente hacia la cocina.

-Wrfggg! –gruñó Kouga, al sentir el frío erizarle los vellos de la piel

-Sí sí, lo sé, esta frío… Ayy… perdóname! Fue mi culpa…

Kouga meneó la cabeza y se sacó el panecillo de la boca. Kagome observó el panecillo y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un pedazo

-Pamplinas! El único culpable fui yo. Y fin de la discusión –agregó, al ver que Kagome abría su boca para protestar.

Acabaron su almuerzo y se despidieron en la entrada del café, ya que Kouga había quedado con el editor de la revista y Kagome quería irse a descansar a su departamento.

Kagome comenzó a caminar lentamente por la vereda llena de gente. Echó un vistazo a las vitrinas de las tiendas y se detuvo al ver un vestido blanco de tul en una de ellas. Entró a la tienda y se lo compró.

Cuando llegó a su departamento ya eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde, y el sol ya estaba ocultándose bajo el horizonte.

Preparó un poco de chocolate caliente y colocó algunas palomitas en el microondas. Dispuso la comida sobre la mesita de su sala y se tiró despreocupadamente sobre el sofá.

Prendió la televisión y comenzó a cambiar los canales hasta que una de esas películas de romance y humor captó su atención. Bebió un sorbo de su chocolate y sintió que se derretía en ese mismo instante.

Se acurrucó en el sofá y se tapó con una frazada que encontró tirada por ahí.

Estaba disfrutando de lo mejor de esa tarde cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono. Dejó las palomitas a un lado del sofá y alargó el brazo para alcanzar el teléfono inalámbrico.

-¿Bueno?

-Kagome, hola, soy…

Kagome colgó el teléfono y lo tiró al otro extremo del sofá. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la furia que se agitaba dentro de ella y aunque tratara por más de enfocarse en la película, ya no podía.

_Maldito Inuyasha… mil veces maldito! Y ahora qué bicho le habrá picado para…_

**-¡RING RING**!

Kagome ahogó un gemido de frustración e hizo un ademán para coger el teléfono, pero se lo pensó mejor. No iba a permitir que un estúpido arrogante le echara a perder la tarde.

No señor.

Le subió el volumen a la televisión y se concentró en el diálogo de los personajes. El teléfono dejó de sonar.

Kagome apoyó la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano y suspiró, al ver cómo el protagonista de la película besaba tiernamente los labios de su amante.

Se acurrucó aún más entre la frazada y el sofá y deseó tener un hombre como el de las novelas rosas, que guardaba debajo de la cama.

Cerró los ojos y soñó con un hombre detallista, simpático, que la amara sin medida y que cada mañana al despertar, sintiera el sutil olor de rosas en la cama, y la presencia de aquél hombre al lado suyo, murmurándole cosas bonitas al oído… acariciándole tiernamente…

**-¡DIING DOONG!**

Kagome abrió los ojos en un dos por tres y brincó del sofá por el susto. Botó las palomitas al suelo y soltó una maldición.

Se calzó sus pantuflas y se alisó la blusa y los jeans que llevaba. Abrió la puerta y la mandíbula se le cayó por la sorpresa.

Frente a ella se levantaba un hipopótamo de peluche gigante, con unos ojos grandes que la miraban como pidiendo a gritos ser abrazado.

Kagome no pudo evitar soltar un _aww_, pero en el momento en el que el hipopótamo dejó de aparle la cara a la persona que lo sostenía por detrás, Kagome deseó no haber dicho nada y arrancarle de las manos el hipopótamo para luego darle un portazo en la cara.

-Qué haces aquí –demandó Kagome, tratando de sonar lo más seria y neutral posible

-Bueno… la verdad, es que estaba sentado en mi sillón, disfrutando de un partido de fútbol americano cuando de pronto me llegó una punzada de remordimientos y la loca necesidad de correr hacia una tienda a unas cuadras de mi casa a comprarte un regalo para que no te enojaras conmigo cuando te dijera: Perdóname por lo de ayer

Kagome le quedó mirando incrédula.

Por una parte estaba echa un flan por la cercanía de su presencia, y por otra, no podía creer que al gran y divino Inuyasha Taisho le vinieran los remordimientos de la nada, y que además necesitara comprar un peluche para poder disculparse.

-Entonces… ¿Me perdonas? –su voz sonó afligida, como cuando un niño le pide perdón a su madre por haberla desobedecido.

Kagome lo miró, y sintió unas ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y comérselo a besos.

Inuyasha se acercó un pasó y acercó el peluche hacia Kagome.

-Perdona al tonto de Inuyasha… a veces no se da cuenta de lo que hace y mete la pata… qué digo la pata… mete cabeza y todo –dijo en una voz grave y lenta, ocasionando que Kagome soltara una risilla

-Perdónalo… ¿Sí? –e Inuyasha acercó el peluche para que éste quedara frente a frente a Kagome.

Ésta suspiró, sabiendo que no podría decir que no a tan bonito hipopótamo.

Sonrió y le tocó la cabeza al peluche.

-Lo perdono pero solamente porque tú me lo pediste

Inuyasha hizo que el hipopótamo diera un brinco en el aire y le propinara un beso en la mejilla a Kagome.

Ésta rió ante tan tierno gesto y sostuvo entre sus brazos al gran hipopótamo cuando Inuyasha se lo entregó.

-Espero que te haya gustado. No soy muy bueno en estas cosas de los peluches…

-Gracias, me encanta

Inuyasha la miró y la mirada de ella se entrelazó con la de él.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, hasta que Inuyasha desvió la mirada y se metió distraídamente las manos en los bolsillos.

-Umm… ¿Me invitas a pasar? Es que necesito hablarte de algo muy importante. Prometo no atarte ni atentar contra ti a menos que me lo pidas –sacó una mano del bolsillo y la levantó a manera de asegurar lo que había prometido.

Kagome lo miró algo escéptica y trató de no echarse a reír por lo sobrado de su comentario. En cambio, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y lo invitó a pasar.

En el fondo se dijo a si misma que se estaba echando solita la soga al cuello, pero su parte "racional" le dijo que no lo podía dejar afuera después de que le comprara tan bonito regalo.

Inuyasha se sentó en el sillón que momentos antes Kagome había ocupado, y ella sentó su nuevo regalo sobre una silla.

-¿Acaso huelo chocolate caliente?

Kagome levantó la vista y miró a su "invitado", sorprendida por su gran olfato.

-Eh...sí. Enseguida te traigo un poco –y dicho esto, desapareció tras un muro de madera.

Volvió en un par de minutos con una tasa con chocolate hirviendo y una servilleta. La dejó en la mesita, junto a su tasa sin chocolate y se sentó en un pequeño sofá perpendicular a Inuyasha.

-Y bueno… ¿De qué querías hablar?

Inuyasha se sentó cerca del borde del sofá, y juntó las manos en actitud reflexiva. Kagome lo miró en silencio.

-Ya han pasado algunos meses desde la muerte de mi padre y Seshomaru y yo hemos hecho todo lo posible para mantener el negocio a flote. Pero la realidad es que luego de la muerte de nuestro padre las ganancias han disminuido considerablemente y a pesar de nuestros intentos por mejorar la situación, esta sigue decayendo cada vez más y más. Nadie lo sabe, pero mi madre está muy enferma, y necesita de una operación muy costosa para poder salvarse.

Kagome lo escuchaba atentamente, y en su bello rostro se reflejaba la tristeza producida por las palabras de Inuyasha

-Lo que me acabas de decir es muy triste sin duda, pero aun no entiendo porqué me cuentas todo esto…

Inuyasha se acercó hacia Kagome y esta pudo ver la determinación centellear en sus ojos color miel.

-Quiero proponerte un trato

* * *

**Finalmente, actualicé D**

**Tenía algo abandonada la historia pero como ya sali de vacaciones de invierno creo que podre actualizar un poco mas seguido :D **

**Bueno, como siempre... los dejo en ascuas! muajaja**

**Les agradezco los reviews! Lo quiero abrazo adiu!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Kagome sintió que su boca se le secaba repentinamente y que un pequeño temblor la sacudía débilmente.

_¿Un trato? ¿Para qué demonios Inuyasha Taisho querría hacer un trato conmigo…?_

Inuyasha le tomó la mano a Kagome y ésta la retiró precipitadamente, escondiéndola debajo de su otro brazo. Ella seguía mirándolo entre incrédula y confundida. Inuyasha decidió hablar por fin.

-Sé que ahora eres una modelo famosa y con mucho prestigio… -habló con voz grave, mientras se frotaba las fuertes manos. Miró unos instantes la taza de chocolate caliente y luego volvió sus ojos a los de Kagome, un brillo peligroso y a la vez sensual bailoteando en sus pupilas.

-Quiero que trabajes para mí

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y rezó para que no se le hubieran salido los ojos de sus órbitas. Luchó por encontrar su voz, y cuando logró encontrarla no pudo evitar que un tinte sarcástico impregnara su voz.

-Tú, el gran Inuyasha Taisho, me estás pidiendo a mí, la pobre chica mundana que limpiaba tu casa, que trabaje en tu empresa? –el sarcasmo de Kagome hizo que Inuyasha frunciera el ceño

-Ya no eres una pobre criada

Ante aquél sutil comentario, Kagome se levantó como un rayo de su asiento y lo enfrentó como debía de haberlo hecho hace tanto tiempo.

-Entonces solo me buscaste por mi fama? Porque ahora soy la más prestigiosa modelo de todo el maldito país? – su voz sonó entrecortada, a pesar de que Kagome trató de mantenerse firme en su afirmación

Inuyasha se puso de pie, y miró contrariado a la mujer enfrente de él.

-Pues claro que te busqué porque esa razón. Así lograrías que mi empresa saliera del pozo negro en el que está desde hace tiempo. ¿Por qué otra razón crees tú que te buscaría nuevamente?

Kagome escuchaba cada palabra con mortal estupor. Luchó por retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus bellos ojos, y el dolor que sintió al darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de aquél hombre. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió con paso rápido y firme hacia la puerta. La abrió, y sin darse la vuelta para mirar a Inuyasha, pronunció con voz severa

-Sal de aquí

Inuyasha la miró y notó que un temblor la sacudía de pies a cabeza.

_¿Estará llorando? _

Se acercó hacia la puerta e hizo un ademán para tomar su brazo, pero Kagome fue más rápida y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Inuyasha trató de observar alguna señal en su rostro que indicara que efectivamente estuviese llorando, pero el rostro de Kagome era como el mármol: frío, e inflexible.

Inuyasha optó por irse, pero en el instante en que cruzó el umbral de la puerta, una idea le cruzó por la mente: se giro en sus talones y se acercó con grandes zancadas hacia Kagome. Ella trató de evadirlo, pero él colocó las manos en sus caderas y evitó con facilidad los intentos de ella por apartarlo. Tiró de estas con firmeza para empujarla contra él y le susurró al oído:

-¿Te has enfadado por lo que dije o porque no dije lo que querías escuchar?

Kagome lo miró con el ceño fruncido y masculló en voz baja:

-Estoy enfadada, maldito cerdo hipócrita, porque aun sigo asombrándome de cuanta desfachatez e hipocresía cabe todavía en el mundo.- Y enfatizó el comentario asestándole un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

El golpe pareció no tener efecto alguno sobre él. En cambio, Inuyasha dibujó una de sus típicas sonrisas y la soltó de su agarre. Kagome se colocó junto a la puerta y le hizo saber a Inuyasha que si no salía ahora mismo, sufriría las consecuencias.

-Muy bien, me voy. Pero antes quiero que sepas que ya no soy aquél Inuyasha que conociste. He cambiado Kagome, y de verdad siento mucho lo que pasó hace un tiempo atrás.

Kagome soltó el picaporte de la puerta y miró en silencio al hombre parado frente a ella.

¿De verdad estaba disculpándose con ella por lo ocurrido o era este otro truco sucio para hacerla aceptar su oferta?

Un incómodo silencio reinó por unos momentos entre ellos, hasta que por fin uno de los dos decidió hablar.

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo tendría que trabajar para ti si decidiera aceptar tu trato?

Algo en Inuyasha pareció cambiar, y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que hizo que a Kagome se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas?

Kagome bajó unos momentos la vista, mientras jugaba con el borde de madera.

-Nunca podría vivir sabiendo que tuve entre mis manos la posibilidad de salvar a la señora Taisho y no haberlo hecho- soltó un suspiro, y recargó parte de su cuerpo sobre la puerta abierta.

-Sí, acepto tu propuesta

Inuyasha dio un paso hacia delante; una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte decir eso Kagome. Muchas gracias.

Kagome deseó no haber levantado la vista cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de él, y una corriente cálida la abrasó por dentro.

-¿Esta bien si te paso a buscar a las doce?

Kagome asintió, perdida en el mar dorado de aquellos ojos. En ese instante, podría haberle dicho sí a cualquier cosa que él le hubiese pedido.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces.

Se acercó un poco más a ella, lo suficiente como para que sus narices se rozaran y le besó suavemente la mejilla. Sus fuertes manos tomándole suavemente sus caderas. Kagome cerró los ojos, envuelta por las miles de sensaciones que la envolvían. Pensó que se derrumbaba su mundo cuando Inuyasha apartó de su piel aquellos labios perfectamente bien cincelados, y tuvo que abrir rápidamente los ojos en un intento por no dejar que Inuyasha viese lo vulnerable que la hacía sentir.

-Adiós, y otra vez gracias

Kagome lo vio salir con ese caminar tan seguro que lo había caracterizado siempre, y rió con deleite.

¡La había besado!

Claro, no era el tipo de beso con el que había soñado siempre que le daría Inuyasha en sus sueños, pero el haber sentido aquellos labios tan sensuales rozar su mejilla, y luego fruncirlos en un dulce beso, todo su ser se había sentido propulsado hacia las estrellas y una dicha inmensa se había apoderado de ella.

Esa noche luchó por conciliar el sueño, pero cualquier intento por quedarse dormida fue desvanecido por el recuerdo de las manos de Inuyasha en su cintura, su aroma tan varonil inundándole los sentidos y aquellos bellos labios en su piel…

Se dio vuelta en su cama y miró con preocupación el techo de su dormitorio.

Esperaba no haber hecho algo de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse… A decir verdad, ya comenzaba a sentir que lo que había hecho era una total locura.

¿Volver a estar cerca de Inuyasha? Acaso estaba loca?

Dios… ¿Podría soportar su ardiente mirada, su presencia tan cerca de ella nuevamente?

No, no podía caer nuevamente por aquél hombre.

A las 7 de la madrugada ya estaba en pie, buscando ansiosa su maleta y metiendo la ropa de su clóset dentro. No había podido pegar un ojo la noche anterior, pero no se sentía de ningún modo cansada.

Cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos, volvían a ella las sensaciones experimentadas la tarde de ayer, y un estremecimiento de no sabía qué cosa la recorría de pies a cabeza.

Se preparó una taza de café bien caliente y se hizo uno de esos típicos desayunos que salen descritos en las tapas posteriores de los cereales. Eran sanos, y aseguraban brindarte toda la energía que necesitarías en el día. Kagome rezó para que aquella energía fuera suficiente para mantenerse lo más alejada de Inuyasha que fuera posible, al tiempo que se metía una cucharada de _Chocapic_ en la boca.

El tiempo había pasado volando, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que faltaba solo media hora para que Inuyasha viniera a buscarla. Le había tomado casi toda la mañana preparar su maleta, arreglarse y telefonear a Sango para decirle las buenas nuevas. Sonrió al recordar el grito que había pegado Sango cuando Kagome le contó que iba a trabajar un tiempo en la empresa de su archirival, según lo había apodado su amiga no mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Pero cómo pasó? No me puedo creer que ese descarado de Inuyasha se haya atrevido a proponerte algo así… ¡Qué desfachatez!

Resolvió que aun faltaba algo de tiempo antes de que llegaran a buscarla, por lo que sacó una pila de libros debajo de su cama y los comenzó a examinar. Apoyó su espalda sobre su mesita de noche y tomó una de sus novelas románticas entre las manos. Pasó su mano sobre la portada y rió al imaginarse a ella entre los brazos de Inuyasha, como lo estaba aquella mujer en los brazos de ese esbelto guerrero escocés. Tomó dos de las novelas que aún no había leído y metió una en su bolso de mano. Caminó hacia uno de los sillones de su sala de estar y leyó el titulo de aquella nueva novela que de seguro la tendría en ascuas toda la semana. Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer. Estaba tan enfrascada en su lectura que no escuchó sonar el timbre de la puerta hasta que éste se volvió un pitido constante.

-¡Ya voy!

Cerró su libro, no sin antes marcar la página en donde había quedado, y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada. La abrió y trató de no parecer muy emocionada cuando vio a Inuyasha apoyado en el marco de su puerta, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza.

-Hola-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en aquél momento.

Inuyasha curvó sus labios en una sonrisa devastadoramente sexy y kagome lucho por no abalanzarse sobre él.

-Buenos días muñeca. ¿Estás lista?

Kagome asintió enérgicamente, y murmuró algo mientras desaparecía a través de la puerta de su dormitorio. Cuando salió por fin, llevaba en una mano su maleta y en la otra su bolso _Givenchy_. Caminó un par de pasos hasta que la colonia tremendamente masculina hizo que se le nublara por unos segundos la mente. Dios… cómo le encantaba esa colonia…

Dejó su maleta y su bolso en un rincón de la sala y se dispuso a acercarse a Inuyasha tranquilamente cuando la voz penetrante, ronca y sexy de él hizo que se parara en seco.

-"Entonces, uno de los lados del sostén fue empujado hacia abajo: lo hizo él, con los dientes. Las grandes manos del hombre le apretaban los costados, cerca de los pechos, pero sin tocarlos. La joven gimió y se arqueó…"

La voz de Inuyasha no podía ser más divertida, a la vez que Kagome recorría a paso raudo la distancia que los separaba y le quitaba de un manotazo el libro. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y si Inuyasha no hubiese estado pasándolo a lo grande, habría pensado mejor lo que diría a continuación.

-Vaya Kagome… jamás me lo hubiera esperado de ti. Tenía entendido de que algunas mujeres leían esta clase de cosas, pero no te imagino leyendo estos pasajes tan eróticos en la noche mientras… -no alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir porque una muy furiosa, y mortificada Kagome tomó un cojín y se lo aplastó brutalmente en la cara.

-¡Cállate!

Mientras Inuyasha trataba de alejar el cojín de su cara, Kagome tomó otro y comenzó a asestarle golpes en la cabeza mientras le espetaba furibunda toda clase de maldiciones.

Inuyasha reía con los intentos frustrados de aquella mujer por hacerle daño, y pensó que aquello duraría un buen rato, cuando de pronto sintió que Kagome perdía el equilibrio y se sujetaba a sus antebrazos al tiempo que lo arrastraba con ella mientras ambos caían del sillón al suelo tapizado con alfombra.

Kagome estaba tan abstraída en su intento por darle su merecido a Inuyasha por haberla avergonzado de aquella manera que no reparó en que cada vez se iba acercando más al borde del sillón en el que se encontraba apoyada hasta que su rodilla izquierda se deslizó fuera del suave cuero para quedar sostenida en el aire, a la vez que perdía el equilibrio y sentía que se caía.

Reaccionó instintivamente, aferrándose a la camisa de lino que llevaba Inuyasha aquel día y rezó para que cayera encima de él y no al revés. Pero cuando sintió la dureza del piso flotante amortiguado por la alfombra de lana sobre la espalda todas sus esperanzas de desvanecieron, y para empeorar, sintió el peso del hombre que le caía no muy delicadamente sobre el cuerpo.

-¡Ayy! –chilló, al mismo tiempo en que un gemido ahogado salía de los labios de Inuyasha, cuando su cuerpo colisionó contra el de Kagome.

Se quedaron un momento allí, mirándose como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y no existiera nada en el mundo aparte de ellos dos. La mirada de Inuyasha se paseó por las cejas curvadas hasta las largas y tupidas pestañas de la joven, y se demoraron, algo que le pareció una eternidad a ella, en sus labios semiabiertos.

Se relamió los suyos, y Kagome sintió nuevamente ese calor intenso recorrerla nuevamente. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aliento fresco del hombre en la cara y sus labios rozarle los suyos, en una caricia suave y al mismo tiempo muy sensual. Kagome sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas cuando abrió los ojos y vio que Inuyasha se levantaba y se pasaba, incómodo, una mano por los cabellos revueltos. Sintió que el calor abrasador de aquel cuerpo masculino se alejaba de ella y de pronto se sintió tonta e indefensa.

Inuyasha la miró, pero Kagome rehuyó su mirada, temiendo ver la burla grabada en sus ojos. Pero en aquellos ojos no había pizca de burla ni de ningún sentimiento que no fuese pasión y algo que el mismo Inuyasha no pudo distinguir.

-Debemos apresurarnos si queremos alcanzar el avión. Vamos –su voz era ronca, algo así como un gruñido gutural puramente animal muy prolongado.

Kagome se levantó, tomó su libro y pasó junto a Inuyasha para tomar su maleta y su bolso. Introdujo el libro dentro y se colocó un mechón negro detrás de la oreja.

-Yo me encargaré de las…- pero Kagome salió por la puerta con todo su equipaje, antes de que Inuyasha pudiese terminar su ofrecimiento.

No intercambiaron ni una sola palabra durante el viaje. Cada uno parecía muy concentrado en sus propios pensamientos como para iniciar un diálogo.

Pero a pesar de que ambos estuviesen ocupados en sus propios asuntos, a Inuyasha no se le pasó de vista el tinte serio en el rostro de Kagome. Estaba callada, algo poco habitual en ella, y además, se notaba a leguas que estaba molesta. Desde hacía un buen rato que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, e Inuyasha sabía que cuando hacía eso, quería decir que Kagome estaba muy concentrada en algo, o estaba muy, pero muy enojada.

Bebió unos cuantos sorbos de su whisky escocés y se reprendió a si mismo por prestarle tanta atención a aquella muchacha. Qué rayos le importaba si estaba molesta o no. Lo que de verdad debiera de importarle era que estaba con él y que lo ayudaría a sacar a su empresa de los serios problemas en que estaba.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, cerca de las 8 de la tarde, el cielo estaba adquiriendo tonos púrpura y naranja y el frescor de la noche ya se hacía presente en la ciudad. Kagome salió del coche que había alquilado Inuyasha al llegar al aeropuerto y esperó obedientemente en los escalones de mármol del hotel a que Inuyasha aparcara el auto y sacara su equipaje del maletero.

Cuando él se reunió con ella con el lobby del hotel Kagome no pudo evitar echarle un muy rápido vistazo al hombre. A diferencia de hoy en la mañana, llevaba su pelo un poco más desordenado, dándole un aire juguetón y a la vez mucho más masculino que si estuviese bien peinado. Se había desabrochado los tres primeros botones de su camisa blanca y llevaba su chaqueta de cuero colgada al hombro.

Cuando Inuyasha la llamó, ella levantó la vista de los pantalones negros para posarlos en el rostro divertido de Inuyasha. Paseó la mirada a través del brazo musculoso y la detuvo en la llave que sostenía Inuyasha entre los dedos.

-Vamos

La guió a través del ascensor hasta el último piso del gran edificio y se dispuso a introducir la llave por la fina cerradura. Tomó la maleta de Kagome y entró en la suite, mientras prendía las luces, develando el apartamento más lujoso que Kagome jamás hubiera visto. Todo estaba amueblado con piezas hermosamente talladas, con bordes de oro o con simples cortes en la madera que daban la impresión de elegancia y sofisticación. Habían armas antiguas por doquier, que se remontaban hacía miles de siglos y que hacían juego con todo en aquel cuarto.

-Guau… -fue lo único que salió de los labios de la chica, mientras paseaba un dedo por la suave tela aterciopelada de aquel sillón.

-¿Te gusta? –fue la pregunta de Inuyasha, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

Kagome asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Se acercó a una gran ventana por la cual pareció ver todo Japón. Las luces de la ciudad se mezclaban con el agua del mar en una danza donde la noche era la protagonista. Kagome alzó la vista y vio un centenar de estrellas titilar sobre aquél pedazo de cielo limpio y fresco. Se sintió de pronto como una niña y contuvo el deseo que tirarse sobre los sillones acochados y saltar como una loca.

Justo cuando se disponía a darse la vuelta, unas manos le rodearon la cintura y sintió en aliento de Inuyasha golpearle las sienes.

-Precioso… ¿No te parece? –su voz era suave, seductora. Le había hablado tan cerca del oído que Kagome sentía que los miles de diminutos vellos que rodeaban sus orejas se le erizaron en un dos por tres. Respiró unas cuantas veces antes de sentirse un poco más calmada para hablar.

-Ssí… los atardeceres siempre causan ese efecto…-cerró los ojos en un intento por controlar el latido frenético de su corazón, y pensó que lo estaba logrando hasta que Inuyasha la hizo girarse entre sus brazos y la puso frente a frente con él. Sus ojos la miraban divertidos y sus labios estaban curvados en un atisbo de sonrisa.

-¿Causar ese efecto? ¿Y qué efecto es ese, Kagome? –sus ojos descendieron hasta los labios de ella, recorriendo primero el labio superior para retrasarse un buen rato en el inferior. Kagome sintió que se le cortaba la respiración cuando su voz volvió a sonar en su oído, suave y provocadora…

-¿Acaso será el efecto que causan mis ojos sobre ti cuando se mezclan con aquellos ojos de caramelo… ¿O acaso será el efecto que tienen sobre mí esos bellos senos y esas largas piernas que logran ponerme tan duro como jamás lo he estado por una mujer?

Kagome mantenía los ojos cerrados, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a aquel hombre. En su vida había escuchado semejantes comentarios, y estaba segura que, a pesar de que los hubiese escuchado, sabía que nunca la harían sentir de la manera que se sentía en ese momento.

Sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas y un calor ardiente recorrerle todo el cuerpo y despertar partes de este que Kagome ni siquiera sabía que estuviesen dormidas. Ahogó un gemido cuando Inuyasha pasó un dedo por su mandíbula y lo bajó por su cuello hasta detenerse en su escote en V.

Le acarició los labios con los suyos en un lento y placentero recorrido y cuando por fin los tomó entre los suyos, Kagome pensó que de tanto que le flaqueaban las rodillas se caería en cualquier instante. Pero Inuyasha la tenía bien sujetada entre sus brazos, lo que Kagome agradeció silenciosamente, mientras correspondía tímidamente al beso.

Al sentir que los labios de Kagome se cerraban sobre los suyos, Inuyasha sintió que una corriente de deseo fluía por todo su cuerpo y que la mente se le nublaba por completo. Deseaba a esa mujer como nunca había deseado a nadie, y la sola idea de no tenerla entre los brazos lo amenazaba con perder la razón.

-Te deseo… Kagome

La acercó más a su cuerpo, deseando sentirlo completamente, y ella no se resistió. Sus besos bajaron por el cuello de esta y ella se sintió morir. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se dejó besar como nunca había sido besada antes.

La boca de Inuyasha volvió a subir y tomó entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Kagome, mordiéndolo suavemente, hasta que ella separó los labios lo suficiente para que la lengua de Inuyasha se introdujera en su boca.

El contacto fue explosivo.

Su lengua fue agresiva y muy experta… la exploró y jugueteó con la de ella en un juego donde imperaba el salvajismo, la pasión y el deseo reprimido. Aunque temerosa al principio, Kagome fue captando el ritmo y pronto se vio respondiendo a los movimientos de la lengua de Inuyasha.

Todo parecía perfecto hasta que a la mente de Kagome volvieron aquellos tristes recuerdos de hace tiempo. Vio con tristeza su desprecio hacia ella… escuchó de nuevo las frías palabras llenas de veneno de aquella tarde y abrió los ojos de un golpe.

No, se dijo, mientras trataba de alejar a Inuyasha. Los labios masculinos volvieron a buscar los suyos pero ella los frunció y movió la cabeza a un lado para que aquellos labios no la tocasen. Inuyasha abrió los ojos a su vez. Confusión e irritación reflejadas en ellos. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Kagome lo calló con un dedo sobre los labios.

-No, no digas nada.

A pesar de sentirse completamente frustrado por haberse acabado aquel maravilloso beso, sintió una gran ternura hacia aquella mujer. La observó detenidamente y se percató de lo sonrojadas que estaban sus mejillas. Sonrió, y le acarició una con el dorso de una mano.

Kagome cerró los ojos ante la caricia, y no pudo reprimir un leve suspiro de placer. Pero cuando sintió que los labios de Inuyasha rozaban nuevamente los suyos sintió un pánico enorme y retrocedió algunos pasos. Inuyasha vio el miedo reflejado en aquellos ojos, y se preguntó dónde había quedado aquel rastro de deseo y pasión que había visto hace unos momentos atrás.

Se separó de ella y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes Kagome, no pasará nada que no desees que ocurra.

Kagome asintió, su mirada fija en la alfombra de terciopelo.

-Gracias –Inuyasha le sonrió.

-Veamos, ya van a ser las nueve. ¿Tienes hambre?

Kagome levantó la cabeza y asintió enérgicamente cuando sintió a su estómago gruñir. Inuyasha también lo había oído, pero trató de no reírse.

-Bueno, podemos salir a cenar a uno de los muchos restaurantes que hay por aquí, o podemos bajar a comer algo en el comedor del hotel

Al ver que Kagome no decía nada, Inuyasha optó por pedir algo en la cocina y cenar en la suite. Kagome también lo prefirió así. Inuyasha pidió cordero asado con salsa y pastelitos de almendra para el postre. Ordeñó además una botella de champagne. Cuando al fin colgó, se percató de que Kagome lo estaba mirando.

-¿Se puede sabe qué estamos celebrando? –trató de sonar casual, pero Inuyasha advirtió, encantado, una chispa de pura emoción en su voz.

-Por supuesto que sí. Estamos celebrando que hayas aceptado mi oferta y que estés aquí, conmigo.

Kagome captó el doble sentido de aquella frase, pero trató de ignorarla. Paseó la mirada por la habitación y luego se dio cuenta de que todavía no sabía donde iba a dormir. Se volvió hacia Inuyasha y le preguntó cuál iba a ser su recámara.

-Puedes quedarte en mi habitación. No tengo problema en compartir mi cama- sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa perversamente traviesa.

Kagome se sonrojó y luchó por mantener la compostura ante tal insinuación.

-No voy a dormir en la misma cama que tú. Eso ni lo sueñes.

Esperó a que Inuyasha dijera algo, pero daba la impresión de que le habían cortado la lengua. Finalmente, cuando Kagome iba a hacer un comentario, Inuyasha habló, su voz empapada con fingido dolor.

-Oh, eso sí que fue fuerte. Has roto en mil fragmentos mi sueño de compartir el lecho con la famosísima Kagome Higurashi. Estoy desecho- finalizó su discurso cubriéndose la cara con el dorso de la mano, mientras se tiraba sobre el sillón, en una representación de damisela destrozada.

Kagome rió, a la vez que aplaudía e Inuyasha se levantaba del sillón.

-Eso estuvo bueno, pero creo que aun no se ha resuelto mi problema.

Inuyasha la tranquilizó con un ademán.

-Dormirás en mi cuarto. Yo dormiré en el sofá desplegable.

-Pero eso no estaría bien. No puedo dormir en tu cama mientras tú te revuelves incómodo en un sillón. No. Yo tomaré el sillón y tú la cama.

Estaba segura de que había ganado cuando Inuyasha se plantó frente a ella, los ojos fijos en los suyos.

-He dicho que tú dormirás en mi cama y fin de la discusión- al ver que Kagome abría los labios para protestar, Inuyasha dijo rápidamente:

-Y si no te gusta la idea, creo que podemos hallar una solución mientras estamos acostados en la cama. ¿Qué te parece?

La boca de Kagome se cerró de improviso e Inuyasha hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Eso pensé.

La cena transcurrió sin menores acontecimientos, y ya eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando Kagome tomó sus maletas y las llevó hacia la recámara de Inuyasha. Éste la seguía muy de cerca, y cuando prendió la luz de la habitación sonrió al ver la cara de admiración de Kagome.

-¿Y este es tu "dormitorio"?

Inuyasha rió, asintiendo. La habitación poseía su propia salita con sillones, mesas y todo lo necesario para una pequeña reunión. Además, estaba la cama, que era la más majestuosa que Kagome jamás hubiera visto, con sus sábanas y cobertores de dosel blanco y dorado. Había miles de almohadones sobre la cama y Kagome resistió la tentación de iniciar una guerra de almohadas contra Inuyasha. Paseó la mirada por la vasta habitación y reparó en la gran lámpara de cristal que colgaba del techo. Y por último, sus ojos se posaron sobre una gran chimenea que estaba situada frente a la cama.

-¿Y? ¿Te gusta?

Kagome se dio la vuelta, en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Que si me gusta? ¡Pues claro que si! Esto es genial…

-Me alegro de que te guste. Bueno, te dejo para que desempaques y te prepares para descansar. El baño está detrás de esa puerta marrón. Si deseas cualquier cosa voy a estar en la sala- y dicho esto, dio media vuelta para irse, pero Kagome no quería que se fuera. Estuvo a punto de decir algo para retenerlo con ella, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que estaba actuando como una tonta. Ella se había jurado a sí misma que no iba a caer por aquél hombre y por Dios que no lo haría.

Satisfecha por su sermón, comenzó a desempacar su equipaje. Cuando acabó, estaba tan cansada que con suerte podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Se desvistió, se puso el camisón y se metió dentro de la cama. Al estar dentro sintió la sedosa textura de las sábanas rozarle la piel, y cuando recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada, el aroma de Inuyasha la hizo suspirar de puro placer. A decir verdad, no era sólo la almohada la que estaba impregnada con su olor, sino que toda la cama lo estaba. Sintió que le subía un rubor inesperado y se tapo la cabeza con la sábana.

Por qué rayos no había podido quedarse en el sofá…

* * *

Volvii! Finalmente... espero que no se les hayan ido las ganas por seguir la historia... Bueno, aqui les pongo la continuación y espero que la disfruten, nos vemos!


End file.
